Let's Have Dinner
by TheOtherHolmes -She
Summary: Moriarty ha vuelto con un plan que hará que el detective Holmes haga algo que jamás ha hecho en su vida. Tener citas. ¿Logrará Sherlock sobrevivir a 3 citas con 3 diferentes mujeres? ¿En qué terminará todo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s. Escribí esto junto con una compañera: Karenperez310 (Puedes leer sus fics en Wattpad) Hasta el momento no sabemos con cuántos capítulos contará este fic pero esperamos que sean unos cuantos. Todo depende de si les gusta lo que leen y quieren que lo continuemos. Cabe mencionar que contendrá una escena "interesante", pero todo a su tiempo. Bueno, sin más que decir; esperamos que lo disfruten y nos hagan saber por medio de los comentarios si les gustó.

Los personajes no son de nuestra autoría, nosotras sólo los usamos para divertirnos.

 **"Let's Have Dinner"**

Otro día aburrido comenzaba para Sherlock. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormido en el sofá, lo único que lo despertó fue el sonido de la puerta del apartamento abriéndose.

 _\- Por Dios, Sherlock, ¿qué haces aun durmiendo?_ – Preguntó la Sra. Hudson, dejando sobre la mesa una charola con 2 tazas y una tetera.

\- _¿Qué hora es?_ – Preguntó Sherlock, irguiéndose en el sofá. - _¿Dónde está John?_

 _\- Son las 12:45_ – Dijo, sirviendo el té en una de las tazas. – _Sherlock, ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que John ya no vive aquí?_

 _\- Eso ya lo sé, Sra. Hudson._ – Dijo, tomando la taza de té y dándole un sorbo. _– Se lo pregunto porque sé que John estuvo aquí hace un rato. ¿A dónde se ha ido?_

 _\- Ha ido a comprar un par de cosas para que comas._ – Dijo, acompañando aquellas palabras con una mirada de entera desaprobación. – _De no ser por él, morirías de hambre, Sherlock._

\- _No me miré así, si no como es porque no me apetece hacerlo._

La Sra. Hudson no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a levantar un par de cosas que estaban en el suelo, las colocó sobre la mesa y se retiró, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Sherlock odiaba que la Sra. Hudson lo regañase cada vez que se enteraba de que llevaba días sin comer, pero en el fondo agradecía que aquella amable mujer se preocupase por él. Tras terminar de beber su taza de té, decidió que tomar una ducha sería lo más adecuado para terminar con esa pereza que aún se albergaba en su cuerpo y que amenazaba con atarlo al sillón por el resto del día. Sin muchos ánimos y arrastrando los pies, se adentró al baño.

\- _¿Sherlock?_ – Llamó John desde la cocina, dejando sobre la mesa las compras que había hecho para Sherlock.

Mientras esperaba alguna señal que le hiciera saber que Sherlock estaba ahí, comenzó a sacar las cosas que había comprado. Hasta ese día no tenía idea de qué es lo que a Sherlock le gustaba comer, así que sólo se dedicó a echar cosas al azar en el carrito de compras. Leche, ¿le gusta la leche?, se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja, mientras sostenía el envase en sus manos.

\- _¿Quién crees que se acababa la leche, John? –_ Dijo, ocasionando que John se sobresaltara.

\- _¡Por Dios, Sherlock!_ – Exclamó, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al pecho. - _¿Podrías hacer algún ruido la próxima vez que decidas hablar repentinamente?_

 _\- No debiste comprar tantas cosas… -_ Dijo, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de John. – _Sabes que no acostumbro comer mucho, varias de estas cosas probablemente se echen a perder._

John suspiró un poco fastidiado; aquellas respuestas por parte de Sherlock ya las había escuchado en varias ocasiones. Ignoró cada palabra que salía de la boca del pelinegro y continuó acomodando las cosas en la alacena y lo demás en el frigorífico.

Sherlock se molestó cuando notó que John lo ignoraba y optó por la opción de dirigirse a su sillón, antes de tomar asiento, tomó un periódico que reposaba sobre la mesita a su lado.

\- _¿Pasó algo interesante ayer, cierto?_ – Preguntó John, reencontrándose con Sherlock en la sala de estar.

\- _¿Qué te hace creer que pasó algo interesante ayer? –_ Replicó sin apartar su vista del periódico.

\- _Esta mañana llegué y estabas dormido en el sofá._

\- _¿Y?, suelo dormir en el sofá._

 _\- Eso lo sé, pero cuando lo haces, sueles dormir muy poco y estás despierto para cuando los primeros rayos de luz entran por la ventana._

 _\- Sólo estaba cansado._

John supo que de aquella conversación no iba a sacar mucho, así que prefirió darla por terminada con esa última respuesta. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, abrió la computadora portátil de Sherlock y la encendió.

\- _¿Por qué viniste?_ – Preguntó Sherlock.

 _\- ¿Te molestó que lo hiciera?_

\- _No, jamás me molestan tus escasas visitas._ – Dijo, bajando el periódico y colocándolo nuevamente en la mesa. _– Nunca me visitas los martes._

John exhaló completamente aliviado, por un momento creyó que sus visitas comenzaban a molestar a Sherlock.

\- _Mary me mandó._ \- Declaró. – _Quiere que te consiga un caso, o que por lo menos te mantenga entretenido en algo._

 _\- John…_ \- Dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde se encontraba el rubio. _– Mary no te mandó. De hecho, no has hablado con ella desde ayer._

 _\- Está bien. Vine porque quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo._

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso. En verdad se alegraba de que John estuviese ahí para no pasar otra tarde hablando con el cráneo que reposaba sobre la chimenea.

\- _Sherlock… creo que algo anda mal con tu computadora._

Sherlock se acercó a su lado y observó la pantalla, en ella se podía observar cómo una silueta se dejaba ver tras un puñado de líneas que impedían que la imagen fuese del todo clara.

\- _No se trata de ningún fallo, John._ – Dijo con cierto tono de disgusto en su voz.

\- _¡Hola, Sherlock!_ – Saludó la persona tras la pantalla. - _¿Me extrañaste?_

 _\- La verdad no_. - Respondió Sherlock - _¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?_

\- _Todo a su tiempo… -_ Dijo Moriarty en tono presumido. – _Sherlock, hagamos un trato._

 _\- Nosotros no tratamos con terroristas_. – Replicó John

 _\- Tú no, pero Sherlock si, ¿no es cierto? –_ Preguntó cruzándose de brazos

\- _¿Qué quieres? –_ Preguntó Sherlock después de un rato

\- _Yo te diré mi secreto a cambio de que tú tengas 3 citas con 3 mujeres, pero tendrás sexo con una. Puede ser Molly Hooper, Irene Adler y Jannine. Te diré como sobreviví y como incitativo extra, no matare a tus pocos seres queridos: Mary, John, La Sra. Hudson, Lestrade…_

\- _Eso es ridículo_. – Dijo John riendo - _¿Tú para que quieres que haga eso?_

\- _Necesitaba un desafío en donde Sherlock no tenga conocimientos ni practica y como él es virgen…_

\- _No lo hare_ – Sentenció Sherlock.

\- _Entonces verás a tus amigos morir. Tienes hasta mañana, a las 9._

En ese momento la pantalla quedó con estática y se apagó.

 _\- Esto es completamente ridículo, él no puede…_ \- Replicó John enojado, moviendo sus brazos bruscamente

Pero Sherlock no le puso atención y se sumergió en su palacio mental, pero ni siquiera funcionaba. Lo único que quería era salir a caminar y poder pensar mejor lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- _¿Sherlock?, ¿me estas escuchando?_ – Preguntó John cuando Sherlock se puso la bufanda y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sherlock se fue sin siquiera decir a dónde iría.

Continuará…

*Gracias a Karen por compartir y escribir parte de esta idea*


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que haber dejado a John con la duda de hacia dónde se dirigía, Sherlock bajó las escaleras que lo conducirían al piso de abajo.

\- _Sherlock, querido. ¿A dónde vas?_ – Preguntó la Sra. Hudson pero Sherlock sólo la ignoró y continuó caminando.

Sherlock no tenía idea del tiempo que había caminado ni la dirección en que lo hacía, sólo tenía en mente el trato que Moriarty le había ofrecido y siempre tenía presente en su mente una sola pregunta: - _¿Qué voy a hacer? -_ Mientras aquella pregunta inundaba su palacio mental se detuvo en medio de la acera y al alzar la mirada se topó con un letrero en el que se leía la palabra "PUB". A pesar de que la música era demasiado ruidosa para su gusto y teniendo en cuenta que le había prometido a John que se mantendría lejos de las drogas; pensó que aquel lugar serviría para pensar mejor las cosas o por lo menos tratar de emborracharse y olvidarse por un momento del problema.

El ambiente en el bar fue tal cómo Sherlock lo había previsto: Parejas bailando, un borracho en la esquina que coqueteaba con la pared y el cantinero: Un hombre de 45 años, divorciado y con dos hijos de los cuales dudaba ser padre. Todo parecía "tranquilo", caminó hasta la barra, haló uno de los bancos y se sentó frente a la barra.

\- _¿Qué le puedo servir?_ – Preguntó cordialmente el cantinero.

\- _Lo que sea que tenga alcohol._ – Dijo el pelinegro quitándose la bufanda y golpeando la barra con la yema de sus dedos.

\- _Este es un bar, todo aquí tiene alcohol._ – Contestó el cantinero recargándose sobre la barra y esperando a que Sherlock especificará lo que quería beber.

\- _Sólo sírvame algo, ¿quiere?_

El cantinero acató la orden sin chistar. Tomó una de las botellas tras él y sacó un pequeño vaso de debajo de la barra. Tras servir el líquido en el vaso, el cantinero se lo entregó.

Sherlock tomó el vaso, lo miró por un instante y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo bebió de un solo trago y al terminarlo golpeó el vaso ruidosamente sobre la barra.

 _\- Dame otro._ – Dijo dando suaves golpes en la barra.

\- _¿Podría invitarte el siguiente?_ – Dijo una voz conocida.

Al volverse, Sherlock se encontró con el dueño de aquella voz.

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Greg?_ – Preguntó

\- _Greg, me llamo Gre- Espera, ¿me has llamado Greg?_ _–_ Dijo sin evitar que en su rostro se notase la sorpresa.

 _\- ¿Ese es tú nombre, no es así?_ – Dijo terminando con el segundo trago que le había alcanzado el cantinero.

Aún sorprendido, Greg sólo asintió.

\- _Vine porque me apetecía una cerveza después del trabajo._

 _\- No es verdad, has tenido una discusión con tu esposa, de nuevo. Tu ropa te delata una vez más._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene mi ropa?_ – Preguntó aunque después de todos esos años de conocerlo sabía perfectamente que las arrugas en su ropa lo habían delatado, pero la pregunta ya se había hecho y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar la rápida y acertada respuesta de Sherlock.

\- _Arrugas, en tu camisa. Eso me dice que te levantaste muy temprano, con prisa y en completa oscuridad. Una posible explicación sería que pasaste la noche con otra mujer, cosa que dudo, así que por ende has peleado con tu mujer._

 _\- Tienes toda la maldita razón, como siempre…_ \- Dijo bebiendo lo último que quedaba en su vaso. _\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?, si no mal recuerdo la última vez que estuviste en un pub fue en la despedida de soltero de John._

Sherlock sólo suspiró, aquella pequeña charla lo distrajo por un momento de la causa que lo había llevado a parar a ese lugar.

 _\- Sirve otra, por favor._ – Pidió al cantinero.

Greg pudo interpretar aquel silencio a la perfección, sabía que algo pasaba con Sherlock y a pesar de no saber que era supo que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

En el 221B de la calle Baker, John caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando en ocasiones por la ventana y esperando ver la alta figura de Sherlock caminando por la acera. Afuera había oscurecido por completo, un par de taxis se habían detenido frente al complejo de apartamentos pero ninguno de ellos traía a Sherlock de regreso. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y tras ver que Sherlock no pensaba regresar, decidió que llamaría a Mycroft para hacerle saber de la repentina desaparición de su hermano.

 _\- ¿John?_ – Preguntó Mycroft del otro lado de la línea.

 _\- Tenemos un problema. Moriarty ha vuelto._

 _\- Eso ya lo sé, John. De hecho, toda Inglaterra lo sabe._ – Dijo irónicamente.

 _\- N-no, no me refiero a eso…_ \- John decidió que por el momento no sería conveniente decirle a Mycroft lo que había pasado a mediodía. – _Sherlock se fue hace horas y no tengo la menor idea de dónde está._

 _\- John…_ \- Suspiró con fastidio. _– Eso es normal, Sherlock regresará en cualquier momento, es lo que siempre hace._

 _\- No lo entiendes, Mycroft. Esto no es como otras ocasiones, Sherlock está en…_

 _\- ¿Está en qué?_

 _\- ¡Sherlock está en peligro!_ – Espetó por fin.

Hubo un largo silencio por parte de Mycroft, sabía muy bien que John no lo llamaría si se tratase de una tontería.

 _\- Ahora mismo estoy en una reunión que requiere de mí presencia. Te llamaré cuando sepa dónde está Sherlock así podrás ir por él y para cuando ambos lleguen los estaré esperando en el apartamento._

 _\- P-pero… ¿qué pasará si vuelve y no estoy?_

 _\- Entonces llama a alguien que pueda ir por él._

Antes de que John respondiera la llamada terminó.

Para cuando el reloj había marcado las 11:00, Sherlock ya había bebido lo suficiente como para que no pudiese sostenerse en pie por sí mismo. Una chica de cabellos rubios optó por acercarse a él y coquetearle un poco.

 _\- ¡Hey!_ – Saludó la chica, el tono en su voz delataba su estado de embriaguez. _\- ¿Por qué tan solo?_

 _\- No estoy solo. –_ Balbuceó el pelinegro. _– Estoy con mi amigo Luke._ – Se puso de pie y pasó medio cuerpo por sobre la barra para rodear el cuello del cantinero y halarlo hacía él.

 _\- Sr., mi nombre es Lucas, y no soy su amigo, hágame el favor de soltarme._ – Dijo el cantinero zafándose del agarre de Sherlock.

 _\- Yo no me opondría a que me tomes de esa manera_. _–_ Susurró la chica acercándose lo suficiente como para que Sherlock pudiera oler el perfume que llevaba y que había reconocido en cuanto la chica se había acercado a tratar de entablar una conversación con él.

Sherlock se hizo para atrás al sentir tan cerca de él el cuerpo de la joven, no era que fuese fea o algo por el estilo pero el olor de su perfume era tan fuerte que le había revuelto el estómago hasta el punto de querer vomitar.

 _\- No quiero nada contigo._ – Balbuceó Sherlock. _– ¡No me interesan las mujeres!_

\- _Oh, vamos. ¿Me dirás que eres de ese tipo de hombre al que le gustan otros chicos?_ – Dijo en tono de burla.

 _\- Para tu información saldré con 3 chicas dentro de un par de horas._

 _\- ¡¿Tres chicas?!_ – Exclamó la rubia alejándose de Sherlock como si éste la tuviese sujeta por los brazos. _\- ¿Cómo te atreves a coquetearme?_

Sherlock la miró completamente desconcertado, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a aquella tipa?

 _\- ¡Eh, tú!_ – Dijo un hombre de casi dos metros que se abría paso entre los ebrios del lugar. _\- ¿Acaso estás molestando a mi novia?_

 _\- ¿Yo?_ – Dijo Sherlock apuntándose a sí mismo. _– Pff… ella es quien vino a coquetearme._

El chico alto tomó a Sherlock por las solapas de la camiseta haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Sherlock se aferró a sus manos y miró hacia abajo, como si sintiese que estaba sobre una pendiente y en cualquier momento aquel grandulón lo iba a tirar, como pudo se soltó del agarre de aquel sujeto y trato de mantenerse de pie pero sin evitar tambalearse.

 _\- Sostente y pelea como un hombre, imbécil._ – Exigió el tipo deshaciéndose de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

 _\- No pienso pelear con alguien de tan bajo intelecto y sumo gusto por revistas de contenido homosexual._ – Declaró Sherlock.

Aquellas palabras incitaron a que los ebrios en el bar hicieran bulla, dicha acción sólo avivó el enojo en el tipo que cerraba sus manos en puño, ocasionando que las venas en ellas sobresaliesen. La chica culpable del alboroto sólo miro con entera incredulidad a su novio.

 _\- ¡Te voy a partir la maldita cara! -_ Exclamó el tipo antes de abalanzarse hacia Sherlock.

Como pudo, Sherlock se cubrió el rostro como si aquello fuese a impedir que el tipo lo golpease. _¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!_ Aquellas palabras y la voz de quien provenían hicieron que Sherlock bajara las manos y mirase a espaldas del tipo.

\- _¿Mary?_ – Preguntó Sherlock entrecerrando los ojos.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sherlock?_ – Preguntó la rubia poniéndose entre el tipo y Sherlock.

 _\- Yo no hice nada, ella vino y me coqueteo._ – Dijo Sherlock tratando de explicar y apuntando a la chica con el dedo índice.

El tipo, más temprano que tarde decidió que no valía la pena mancharse las manos con la sangre de aquel pobre ebrio que contra penas podía mantenerse en pie.

Tras ver cómo el tipo desaparecía tras la gente, Mary se dio la vuelta y encaró a Sherlock.

 _\- ¿Por qué has bebido tanto?_ – Preguntó

 _\- Por nada, ¿por qué todo el mundo cree que bebo por alguna razón?_

 _\- Está bien, no me lo digas._ – Bufó Mary. _– Vámonos de aquí, John está muy preocupado por ti._

Sherlock no se negó, pagó cómo pudo lo que había consumido y se marchó junto con Mary. Al salir del pub las calles estaban casi vacías, en las aceras sólo se podía ver a pocas personas que seguramente regresaban a sus hogares después de trabajar.

\- _Mary..._ – Susurró Sherlock quien hasta entonces se había mantenido de pie gracias a que Mary lo estaba ayudando a caminar.

\- _No me digas que tienes ganas de orinar, Sherlock._

 _\- ¿Qué?, ¡no!, no es eso. –_ Negó con la cabeza. _– John es mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabías? Si nunca lo hubiese conocido ahora mismo yo no estaría aquí, ¡ebrio!_

\- _Lo sé, Sherlock._ – Dijo ignorando casi todo lo que Sherlock le decía.

\- _Es un idiota pero lo quiero mucho…_

 _\- Estoy segura de que él también te quiere, Sherlock. –_ Dijo sonriendo al escuchar aquella confesión.

No se dijo nada más durante el resto del camino. Sólo faltaban un par de calles para llegar al apartamento pero Sherlock no facilitaba las cosas, como pudieron llegaron a la puerta que se abrió en cuanto Mary iba a tocar.

 _\- ¡Por Dios, Sherlock!_ – Exclamó John a verlo casi cayéndose. _\- ¿En dónde demonios te habías metido?_

Sherlock se abrazó a él y como pudieron ambos subieron las escaleras estando a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones.

\- _Fue ella quien me coqueteó, John._ – Terminó de decir cuando entraron por la puerta.

\- _No puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para ir a emborracharte tú solo_

 _\- ¡Eh!_ – Gruño Sherlock. _– El hecho de que tu vida sexual no sea tan activa como esperabas y que tu esposa esté recurriendo a ciertos objetos de dudosa procedencia no te da el derecho a desquitarte conmigo llamándome idiota._

 _\- Pero qué dem-_ \- Dijo John volteando a ver a Mary quien al notar la mirada de su esposo rehuyó la propia.

 _\- Innecesario, querido hermano._ – Dijo Mycroft disfrutando del "show" del que era participe el matrimonio. _– Ese comentario ha sido muy innecesario._

 _\- ¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?!_ – Gruñó Sherlock dejándose caer en el sofá.

 _\- John me dijo que estabas en problemas._ – Declaró el pelirrojo. _– Aunque no me dijo que estarías ebrio._

 _\- Yo no sabía que llegaría así._ – Contestó John. _\- ¿Por qué has bebido, Sherlock?_

 _\- Necesitaba pensar._ – Dijo llevándose las yemas de los dedos a la sien.

\- _¿Sobre qué?_ – Preguntó Mary.

 _\- Moriarty._ – Dijeron John y Sherlock al unísono.

La sala se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos.

 _\- ¿Otra vez Moriarty?_ – Preguntó Mary cómo si ella supiese todo por lo que John y Sherlock habían tenido que pasar.

 _\- Sí… Esta mañana se las arregló para contactarnos por medio de la computadora de Sherlock._ – Dijo John mirando a Mycroft y a Mary. _– Le propuso un trato a Sherlock._

 _\- ¿Un trato?, ¿sobre qué?_ – Preguntó Mary.

\- _Quiere que Sherlock tenga 3 citas: Una con Irene Adler, otra con tu amiga Jannine y otra con Molly Hooper. Tiene que acostarse con una de ellas, a cambio Moriarty le dirá cómo es que fingió su muerte, de lo contario… amenazó con matar a sus seres más allegados._

Mycroft y Mary se miraron y comenzaron a reír a la par.

 _\- Por Dios, John. No esperarás que nos creamos que Moriarty le pidió eso a Sherlock, ¿verdad?_

\- _Me alegró que te lo tomes a modo de broma, Mary, lamentablemente me temo que no se trata de ninguna broma. –_ Dijo Sherlock quien había guardado silencio mientras John les decía lo que había pasado.

Tanto Mycroft como Mary terminaron creyendo lo que John les dijo. Una vez más la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

\- _¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sherlock?_ – Preguntó John

\- _Es obvio, Sherlock lo hará._ – Sentenció Mary.

 _\- ¿Sherlock Holmes en una cita?_ – Preguntó Mycroft entre carcajadas. _– Jamás lo ha hecho y no se hablé del sexo. Podría haber jurado que John y él tenían una relación, pero su llegada, Srta. Morstan, me dejó en claro que no es así._

 _\- Yo no soy gay, he tenido varias novias antes de casarme, ahora tengo una mujer y una hermosa hija._ – Dijo John tratando de defenderse. _\- ¿Qué me dices de ti, Mycroft Holmes? Siempre que me llamas para ir al Club Diógenes me encuentro a Lestrade saliendo del lugar._

\- _No tengo idea de lo que esté insinuando, Dr., pero sepa que Lestrade sólo me mantiene al tanto de cosas sobre el trabajo._

 _\- ¡¿Por el amor de Dios, podrías callarse ambos?!_ – Exclamó Mary. _– Hay una situación que se debe resolver lo antes posible y ustedes sólo se preocupan por dejar en claro sus preferencias sexuales._

 _\- Tiene razón._ – Dijo Mycroft. _– Hay cosas más importas de las que debemos hablar, debemos enseñarle a mi hermano cómo debe comportarse ante una mujer._

\- _Y a cómo tener sexo._ – Agregó John.

Todos lo miraron, incluso Sherlock que parecía que al escuchar eso se le había pasado lo ebrio.

 _\- John, creo que deberías llevarte a Sherlock a la cama._ – Dijo Mary mirando a su esposo.

\- _¿C-cómo?_ – Balbuceó John. – _¿A la cama?_

 _\- Sí, necesita dormir. Mañana tendrá muchas cosas que aprender y será mejor que este completamente atento._

John rio nerviosamente y tomó a Sherlock por la cintura halándolo con él hacía la habitación. Abrió la puerta como pudo y al entrar a la habitación recostó a Sherlock en la cama, lo cubrió con las sábanas y se despidió de él. Mañana sería un día largo y él estaría ahí para aconsejar a su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

El dolor de cabeza del que sufría Sherlock se intensificó al escuchar voces que provenían de la sala de estar. Al parecer sería otro día más de visitas indeseables, a excepción de John.

 _\- Él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que se debe hacer en esa clase de situaciones._ – Explicó John a la Sra. Hudson.

 _\- Eso lo sé, John. Nunca he visto que entré en compañía de una mujer._

\- _¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya salido con una mujer?_ – Preguntó Mary.

 _\- Es Sherlock Holmes, está casado con su propio trabajo._ – Dijo John

\- _¿Casado con su trabajo?_ – Preguntó Mary. _– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?_

 _\- No se me ocurrió a mí, él mismo lo dijo, cierta vez en que hablamos sob-_ \- Se interrumpió a sí mismo, no era necesario contarles cómo es que sabía esa respuesta. – _Él lo ha mencionado en varias ocasiones…_

Mary lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ahora conocía lo suficiente a John como para saber lo que aquella repentina interrupción significaba, a ella no se le podía mentir y si lo hacían lo notaba en seguida.

\- _Si no mal recuerdo, sólo he dicho esas palabras en una ocasión, John._ – Dijo el pelinegro uniéndose repentinamente a la conversación.

\- _¡Wow, John!_ – Dijo Mary comenzando a reír. _– Sólo te pedí que lo llevarás a la cama, no que lo desvistieras._

Sherlock se les había unido llevando puesta solamente la sábana con la que John lo había tapado la noche anterior. Podría haberle aclarado a Mary el por qué sólo usaba eso, pero prefirió ver cómo John trataba de dar una explicación donde no era necesaria.

 _\- ¿Q-qué?_ – Balbuceó John mirando a Mary, luego a Sherlock. _– No he sido yo._

 _\- Le puedo asegurar que no ha sido su esposo, Srta. Morstan._ – Declaró Mycroft entrando al apartamento. _– Mi hermano gusta de recibir así a sus visitas._

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas, Sherlock giró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de regreso a su habitación. Ya tenía suficiente con el dolor de cabeza como para tener que soportar las "quejas" de su hermano mayor.

 _\- Por Dios, Sherlock._ – Bufó Mycroft. _– ¿Algún día dejarás de comportarte como un niño?_

Sherlock lo ignoró por completo, entró a su habitación y escasos minutos después ya se encontraba nuevamente en la sala de estar, dispuesto a dialogar sobre lo que le esperaba.

 _\- Sherlock, ¿alguna vez has tenido algo parecido a una cita?_ – Preguntó John. _\- ¿Con alguna mujer?_

\- _No, jamás pensaría en desperdiciar mí tiempo tratando de impresionar a una mujer._ – Respondió Sherlock sin tomarle mucha importancia a la pregunta.

\- _Mientes._ – Siseó Mycroft. _– Ambos sabemos que no es así, Sherlock._

John y Mary lo miraron completamente desconcertados, Mycroft era la única persona que podría desvelar hasta el más íntimo secreto de Sherlock y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo si es que aquello ayudaba.

 _\- Sólo era un niño idiota, Mycroft._ – Dijo Sherlock rehuyendo la mirada, tratando de ver las cosas que se encontraban más allá de la ventana.

Flash-Back

 _\- ¡¿Madre?! –_ Llamó un Sherlock de 12 años que bajaba las escaleras corriendo – _¿La has conseguido?_

Al final de la escalera le esperaba su madre quien entre sus manos sostenía una rosa que recién había cortado del jardín.

 _\- Claro que sí, mi pequeño._ – Dijo su madre entregándole la rosa. _– No me gustó haber tenido que cortarla, pero la felicidad de mi bebé es más importante._

 _\- ¡Muchas gracias!_ – Dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Su madre adoraba ver a su pequeño tan alegre, Mycroft había cambiado por completo su forma de ser desde que se había interesado en temas sobre el imperio británico y todas las cosas relacionadas con la política. _Algún día seré el hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra;_ Aquellas palabras eran las que su madre todo el tiempo escuchaba, ahora con 19 años aquello se había convertido en algo más que simples palabras.

 _\- ¿Qué llevas ahí?_ _–_ Preguntó Mycroft tas ver a su hermano correr frente a él.

 _\- Es una rosa._ – Contestó el pequeño mostrándosela.

 _\- ¿Sabe nuestra madre que la has tomado de su jardín?_

 _\- Ella la cortó para mí._

 _\- Es para esa niña nueva, ¿verdad?_ – Preguntó el mayor.

 _\- ¡Sí!_ – Dijo sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. _– ¿Crees que le gusté?_

 _\- Probablemente._ – Dijo secamente.

Aquella palabra fue suficiente como para que la mirada de Sherlock se iluminase por completo. _Mi hermano nunca se equivoca,_ Le decía a sus compañeros de la escuela. Mycroft sonrío divertido, puede que para él no existiese otro interés más que la política, pero Sherlock no era como él.

 _\- Será mejor que te des prisa, no querrás correr tras el autobús._ – Dijo el pelirrojo antes de seguir leyendo el libro que sostenía. 

Sherlock continuó corriendo por toda la casa, buscando un par de libros que leía a la hora del receso. Ahí estaba el pequeño, esperando a divisar el autobús a lo lejos. El tiempo que hacía el autobús en llegar a la escuela era un tanto largo, Sherlock siempre se aburría apenas tomaba asiento en los lugares del fondo, pero ese día parecía que en cuanto había tomado asiento ya habían llegado a la escuela. Se bajó del autobús con cuidado tratando de que nadie maltratase su rosa, fue entonces cuando vio a aquella niña de cabello castaño y mejillas rosadas.

\- _¿E-elizabeth?_ – Preguntó tímidamente tocando su hombro.

 _\- Hola, Sherlock._ – Saludó Elizabeth dedicándole una sonrisa.

El pelinegro tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, sujetando con fuerza la rosa, sin miedo a pincharse con las espinas pues su madre se había encargado de removerlas para no causarle daño.

 _\- T-te he traído algo._

Tras haberle dicho aquello, llevó hacía el frente la mano en la que sostenía la rosa y se la entregó.

 _\- ¡Wow, Sherlock, es hermosa!_ – Dijo tomando la rosa y acercándola a su fina nariz para poder olerla.

 _\- Sé qué es tu favorita._ – Declaró. _– Hace un par de días te pinchaste con una espina, por eso me encargué de quitárselas a esta._

 _\- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?_ – Preguntó confundida. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado a excepción de sus padres.

 _\- Ese día llegaste con una bandita que cubría tu dedo índice, aquello me llevó a deducir que habías tenido un problema con las rosas que cortas todas las mañana con ayuda de tu mamá, las manchas de tierra en tus rodillas me lo confirmaron._

 _\- Y-yo…_ \- Balbuceó Elizabeth tratando de comprender cómo es que aquel niño sabía todo eso.

 _\- También sé que la semana pasada te caíste por perseguir a tu gato pelirrojo._ – Dijo tomándola de la mano y apuntando la herida que aún no sanaba en su totalidad. _– Sé que es un gato pelirrojo porque he notado en varias ocasiones que en tu ropa hay varios pelos de ese color. No es de nadie de tu familia porque he visto a tus padres cuando te recogen a la salida y ninguno de ellos parece tener cabellos rojizos. Podría ser que tuvieses un hermano que sí lo es, pero teniendo en cuenta que tus padres se empeñan en darte todo lo que les pidas, me atrevo a asegurar que eres hija única._

_\- ¡Basta ya!_ – Exclamó Elizabeth apartándose de Sherlock con un miedo que se hacía visible en sus ojos. _– Eres muy raro, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar._

A su corta edad, Sherlock era más listo que muchos de los maestros que daban clases en su escuela, pero si algo no sabía, era que las habilidades que tenía podían llegar a incomodar a algunas personas, pero también podían asustar a los pequeños que no eran capases de comprender como es que alguien más sabía tantas cosas sobre ellos. Por desgracia tuvo que saberlo de la peor manera.

Sherlock sólo observó cómo Elizabeth se alejaba corriendo, había dejado caer la rosa al suelo como si fuese algo repugnante. Aquella acción lo había destrozado, y lo peor es que no comprendía del todo por qué Elizabeth lo había llamado así. Su madre tardó días para que Sherlock saliese de su habitación, cada intento era en vano, hasta que un día llegó un nuevo integrante a la familia.

 _\- ¡Se llamará Redbeard, como el pirata!_

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

\- _¡Sherlock!_ – Exclamó Mycroft. _\- ¿Me estás escuchando?_

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de escuchar a los que estaban presentes en la sala.

 _\- Uhm, sí._ – Dijo por fin.

 _\- Bien, entonces Mary te dirá qué es lo que le gusta a una mujer antes y durante una cita._ – Dijo John. – _Mycroft y yo nos encargaremos de aconsejarte sobre lo demás._

 _\- E-está bien._ – Dijo apartándose de la ventana y sentándose frente a Mycroft.

 _\- Creo que sería conveniente que ambos salieran mientras hablo con Sherlock._ – Dijo Mary.

 _\- Me parece bien._ – Dijo Mycroft tomando su paraguas y caminando hacía la puerta. _– Vamos, Dr., le invito un café._

John asintió y antes de salir tras Mycroft posó su mano en el hombro de Sherlock, haciéndole saber que las cosas iban a salir bien. Al ver cómo Mycroft y John desaparecían tras la puerta, Mary se sentó en el lugar que hacía un momento estaba ocupado por el mayor de los Holmes.

\- _Escucha, Sherlock, no sé qué habrá pasado cuando eras pequeño, pero quiero que te olvides de todo eso._ – Pidió Mary.

 _\- Ya lo he hecho._ _–_ Aseguró Sherlock. _– Ahora sólo me importa terminar con todo esto._

 _\- Bien. Primero que nada: NO TE COMPORTES COMO SI NO TUVIERAS SENTIMIENTOS._ – Dijo encargándose de recalcar cada palabra de ese primer consejo.

 _\- De acuerdo._

 _\- Segundo: A las mujeres nos gusta que nos digan lo bonitas que nos vemos. No nos pasamos horas eligiendo la ropa que usaremos para que no lo noten._

\- _Encuentro un poco ridículo tener que decir algo halagador._ – Bufó Sherlock. _– John es el que se encarga de decir los halagos._

Mary se apretó el puente de la nariz al notar que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como ella pensaba.

 _\- Haré de cuenta que no dijiste eso._ – Dijo tras un largo suspiro. _– Sólo… diles que se ven bien._

Sherlock asintió.

 _\- Tercero: Nos gusta que nuestra cita nos dé algún obsequio, como flores, chocolates, un par de pendientes, etc._

\- _Las dos ocasiones en que he hecho eso no han terminado muy bien…_

 _\- ¡Por Dios, Sherlock!_ – Exclamó. _– Deja el pasado en el olvido, ¿quieres?_

 _\- ¡Está bien, está bien!_

Aquella iba a ser una larga plática, llena de interrupciones y ganas de querer estrangular al pobre de Sherlock que por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar guardar silencio y escuchar.

Habían pasado cerca de 2 horas, en la cafetería de al lado, Mycroft y John disfrutaban de su quinta taza de café las cuales hacían más ameno el frío que hacía esa tarde.

 _\- Mycroft, ¿a qué te referías cuando Sherlock dijo que nunca habría perdido su tiempo en impresionar a alguien?_ – Preguntó John, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

Mycroft suspiró mirando hacia afuera del local.

 _\- John, hay veces en que la vida puede llegar a ser muy injusta con algunas personas, en especial cuando son muy jóvenes._ – Dijo secamente terminando de beber lo que quedaba en su taza.

\- _Sé a lo que te refieres, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con Sherlock?_

Mycroft se acercó a John hasta donde la mesa entre ellos se lo permitió.

\- _¿Sabes guardar un secreto?_

 _\- Claro._ – Susurró John observando que el dueño del local los estaba viendo.

\- _Yo también -_ Dijo volviéndose a erguir en su lugar y soltando una carcajada. _– Será mejor que vayamos a ver si su esposa ya se ha encargado de proporcionarle la información necesaria a mi hermano._

John se quedó en la misma posición. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?,_ Se preguntó. ¿Desde cuándo a Mycroft le gustaba bromear?

 _\- ¿Dr. Watson, viene?_ – Dijo Mycroft desde la entrada del local.

\- _Sí, ya voy._

Ambos se reencontraron fuera del local, caminaron el poco tramo que los separaba del complejo de apartamentos y se adentraron en él. Les sorprendió que al entrar todo estaba en silencio, en otras ocasiones la aguda voz de Sherlock se escuchaba hasta el final de las escalera, pero esta vez no era así. Tras subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta, se encontraron a Sherlock recostado en el sofá, dándoles la espalda y ningún rastro de Mary en la sala.

 _\- ¿Sherlock, dónde está Mary?_ – Preguntó John

\- _Gracias a Dios que volvieron._ – Dijo Mary saliendo del cuarto de baño. _– No sé cómo pudiste soportarlo tantos años, John._

 _\- ¿Qué, de qué hablas?_

 _\- Estábamos hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que Sherlock debía hacer, pero él comenzó a decir que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido._ – Explicó. _– Y de la nada se puso de pie y se tiró en el sofá dándome la espalda._

John negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Sabía que Sherlock es y siempre sería el mismo, siempre sacando de sus casillas hasta a la persona más paciente del mundo.

\- _¿Me estás diciendo que se la ha pasado acostado en ese sofá casi una hora?_ – Preguntó John.

 _\- Sí, le dije que otra de las cosas que debía hacer en una cita era besar la mano de la mujer que lo acompañaba, que aquello sería un lindo gesto de su parte._

Mycroft y John rieron al unísono. Mary se había sobrepasado un poco al decirle a Sherlock que aquello sería un lindo gesto, lo era, sí que lo era, pero ya sería demasiado pedirle a Sherlock que lo hiciera.

 _\- P-pero…_ \- Balbuceó Mary. _– ¡Bien, si tanta risa les da mis consejos, arréglenselas ustedes mismos con él!_

Tomó su bolso y apartando a Mycroft de la puerta con un empujón, bajó las escaleras y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando muy claro que no regresaría.

 _\- Jamás en mi vida me había reído tanto._ – Dijo el pelirrojo rodeándose el vientre con ambas manos. _– Aunque me siento mal por ti, John._

John no podía parar de reírse aunque sabía que no había estado bien reírse de Mary después de que ella se había tomado la molestia de ayudar a Sherlock.

 _\- ¿Por qué?_ – Preguntó a Mycroft

 _\- Espero que el sofá de su hogar sea cómodo. –_ Dijo soltando nuevamente una carcajada y retirando de su ojo una inexistente lágrima.

John se puso serio de golpe, Mycroft tenía toda la maldita razón, lo más seguro es que Mary lo mandaría a dormir en ese infernal sofá.

 _\- Sherlock, ya puedes dejar de fingir._ – Dijo Mycroft aporreando a Sherlock con su paraguas.

 _\- ¡Eh, eh!_ – Se quejó dándose la vuelta y mirando con sumo odio al pelirrojo.

 _\- Sherlock, será mejor que no hayas eliminado nada de lo que Mary te dijo._ – Dijo el rubio.

 _\- No puedo eliminar algo que nunca he tenido, John._ – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su sillón. _– En realidad no me ha dicho muchas cosas que no sepa ya._

John se dio una palmada en el rostro, más valía que Sherlock lo hiciera bien o de lo contrario lo mataría él mismo por haber hecho que Mary se fuese enojada.

 _\- ¿John, te importaría comenzar con los consejos?_ – Preguntó Mycroft sentándose en el sofá que acaba de abandonar su hermano.

Sherlock lo miró e hizo ademán de invitar a John a que tomara asiento frente a él.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Sherlock recibió toda clase de consejos tanto por parte de John como por parte de Mycroft que más que dar consejos, no podía evitar reír cada que John le hacía preguntas un tanto íntimas a su hermano. Aquella charla claramente podría haber sido como las que se tienen cuando se está borracho, lamentablemente la situación no era la mejor.

 _\- Por Dios._ – Suspiró Mycroft. _– Creí que jamás terminaría, Dr._

 _\- La culpa no fue mía, tú hermano no ayudaba mucho._ – Dijo después de observar el reloj en su muñeca, faltaba poco para que las manecillas marcaran las 9 y Moriarty volviese a comunicarse con ellos. – _Supongo que ya sabes lo indispensable, Sherlock._

Sherlock estaba cabeceando en el sillón, jamás en su vida había tenido una charla tan aburrida, y vaya que había tenido que soportar a personas que llegaban con casos sumamente aburridos.

Al marcar las 9 en punto, el teléfono celular de Sherlock sonó rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la sala. Como era de esperarse, el registro de llamadas marcaba el número como desconocido.

 _\- Hola, hola, querido Sherlock._ – Saludó Moriarty.

 _\- Sí lo haré_ – Espetó el pelinegro.

Moriarty se quejó ante aquella respuesta, esperaba que Sherlock le diera un poco más de pelea o que le brindase la oportunidad de divertirse con alguno de sus amigos.

 _\- ¿Por qué siempre debes hacer las cosas tan aburridas, Sherlock?_

 _\- Me gustaría que las cosas fueran divertidas, pero eres tú quien no me deja otra opción._

 _\- Suenas muy confiado, Sherlock, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando?_

 _\- Llamaste sólo para saber mi respuesta, ¿no es así?_ – Preguntó Sherlock. _– Quédate con la respuesta que te he dado._

Tras decir aquello, Sherlock dio fin a la llamada. Moriarty quería jugar y ese juego lo podían jugar ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Después de una eternidad...) Por fin el 4to capítulo. Muchas a quienes han dejado reviews, nos alegra mucho saber que les gusta este pequeño fic. Se aconseja (si gustan) escuchar la canción que más adelante se menciona n.n (Hace la escena un poco más tierna)**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y tal como John lo había mencionado, Sherlock se había levantado al ver los primeros rayos de luz entrar por la ventana. Ya tenía en mente quién sería a la primera que invitaría a tener una cita, pero no podía abandonar el apartamento sin antes desayunar algo. Los últimos dos días se las había arreglado para que los demás no notasen que no había probado bocado alguno en todo el día.

 _\- ¡¿Sra. Hudson, le importaría prepararme un poco de té?!_ – Dijo desde la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la escalera.

\- _¡No soy tu sirvienta!_

Sherlock sonrió y se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y posteriormente vestirse para ir hasta dónde su primera cita se encontraba.

 _\- Te traje un par de galletas que acabo de hornear, cariño._ – Sirvió el té y dejó un par de galletas sobre el plato.

 _\- Creí que había dicho que no era mi sirvienta._ – Dijo saliendo de su habitación y colocándose su bufanda.

\- _No lo soy, pero tampoco puedo dejar que te quedes un día más sin comer algo._

 _\- Le agradezco eso._ – Tomó la taza y se bebió el té como si de agua se tratase. _– Las galletas tendrán que ser para otro día._

 _\- Oh, nunca rechazas mis galletas._ – Dijo un tanto desanimada.

 _\- Y hoy tampoco lo haría si no tuviera que salir lo antes posible._ – La abrazó y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

(...)

El cadáver desnudo de una mujer yacía sobre una de las planchas en la morgue, a juzgar por las pocas distintivas facciones en su rostro, se podía asegurar de que se trataba de una mujer joven que contaba con entre 24 y 27 años. La pobre había sufrido a manos de algún despiadado ser con el que por desgracia se había topado.

 _\- El cadáver ha comenzado con la etapa de descomposición. La herida en la yugular fue hecha por un arma blanca, la misma con la que se hicieron los cortes en las muñecas recibidos al tratar de defenderse._ – Dijo a la pequeña grabadora que sostenía en su mano. _\- La hinchazón de parpados y labios indica que falleció por lo menos hace 4 días._

 _\- Yo diría que 6._

El seco golpe producido por la grabadora al chocar contra el piso inundó el laboratorio. Sherlock y su costumbre de iniciar conversaciones con un susto por parte de sus compañeros.

 _\- ¡¿S-sherlock, qué haces aquí?!_ – Preguntó tratando de que su corazón retomase el ritmo de siempre.

 _\- Buenos días, Molly._ – Dijo sonriente. _– He venido a verte._

Molly lo miró extrañada. Sherlock no iba a la morgue a menos que tuviese en mente un nuevo experimento que aplicar en los cadáveres o investigar el cuerpo de quien estuviese involucrado en algunos de sus casos.

 _\- Es la primera que ha llegado desde ayer._

 _\- ¿Disculpa?_ – Preguntó completamente confundido.

 _\- El cadáver._ – Replicó. _– Lo trajeron hace un par de horas._

 _\- No vine por eso._ \- Subió el zipper de la bolsa y cubrió el rostro de la desafortunada mujer. _– Quería saber si te gust—_

\- _Sherlock, de verdad me gustaría tomar el lugar de John y ayudarte a resolver casos, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada._ – Juntó la grabadora que había quedado destruida tras el golpe. _– Quizá otro día._

 _\- Eso no era exactamente lo que iba a preguntar, Molly._ – Insistió. – _Quería saber si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo._

 _\- Dios mío, Sherlock…_ \- Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca. _– No me digas que has matado a alguien y me estás invitando a salir porque quieres convencerme de que te ayudé._

 _\- ¡No!_ – Exclamó frotándose la sien. _– No he matado a nadie, Molly. Sólo quiero invitarte a cenar._

 _\- N-no sé qué decir..._ – Balbuceó, sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo intenso.

\- _Un "sí" me parecería buena respuesta._ – Dijo tratando de sonreír.

Molly solamente asintió, las palabras en su boca se negaban a salir. Hacía tiempo que su noviazgo con Tom había terminado y el hecho de que Sherlock se apareciera esa mañana para invitarla a salir, no hacía más que llenarla de emoción.

 _\- Uhm… pasaré por ti a las 8._ – Dijo antes de irse de la misma manera en que había llegado.

(...)

Tras salir de la morgue, Sherlock fue directamente a Scotland Yard para pedirle a Greg que por favor le permitiera desempolvar alguno de los casos que habían dejado en el olvido por falta de evidencia o X motivo.

 _\- Vamos, Lestrade._ – Insistió. _– Siempre tienes uno para mí._

\- _Hoy no, Sherlock._ – Replicó. – _He pasado toda la semana guardando los archivos que dejaste en mi escritorio el otro día._

 _\- Me habría llevado algunos si Donovan no me hubiese echado de tu oficina._ – Se recargó en el umbral de la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

 _\- Sabes muy bien por qué te echó, Sherlock._ – Dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz. _– Casi siempre es ella quien termina ordenando el desorden que haces en mi oficina. Además de que odia que siempre delates sus acciones con Anderson._

 _\- No es mi culpa que hagan tan notorias sus acciones._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Freak?_ – Preguntó Donovan al empujar a Sherlock para entrar a la oficina.

 _\- He venido a revisar algunos de los antiguos archivos._ – Dijo en tono burlón.

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!_ – Exclamó completamente enfurecida. – _No pensarás darle permiso otra vez, ¿verdad?_

Miró a Greg esperando que esta vez la apoyará, estaba harta de que Greg siempre terminará cediendo a las peticiones de Sherlock. Greg por su parte tenía la mirada puesta en su teléfono celular.

 _\- Sólo será esta vez, Donovan._ – Dijo alzando la mirada hacia la morena. _– Yo debo irme._

Greg se puso su saco con un movimiento rápido, tomó una rosquilla de la caja repleta de estas y se la terminó de dos mordiscos.

 _\- Dile a mi hermano que espero no contar con su visita dentro de varios días._ – Dijo antes de que Greg saliera.

Greg se paró en seco a la entrada de la oficina, se volvió a mirar a Sherlock y luego a Donovan quien lo miraba completamente desconcertada.

 _\- Y-ya regreso._ – Dijo a la morena antes de continuar con su camino.

Sherlock caminó hasta los estantes en los que Greg apilaba las cajas con los archivos, se puso en cuclillas y abrió la primera caja frente a él.

 _\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –_ Preguntó Donovan.

\- _¿Te refieres a la visita de Greg a mi hermano?_

 _\- Sí, cómo es que supiste que iría con él._

 _\- Sólo se ha comido una rosquilla._ – Alzó una de las cajas y la colocó sobre el escritorio.

\- _¿Y eso qué?_

 _\- La mayoría de las veces come 3 o 4; esa es su comida diaria ya que no tiene el tiempo suficiente como para darse un descanso e ir a comer algo más o menos decente. Esta vez sólo se comió una ya que desde hace un par de meses mi hermano le mensajea invitándole a tomar un café que termina siendo una invitación a comer._

 _\- ¿Y cómo sabes que no ha salido porque ha surgido alguna emergencia?_ – Insistió.

 _\- De ser así, te lo habría hecho saber. No ha salido a causa de ninguna emergencia porque ha dejado su arma sobre el escritorio._ – Alzó el arma frente a ella. _\- ¿Qué clase de policía saldría de emergencia sin llevar su arma si sabe que se dirige a algún lugar donde probablemente le sea necesaria?_

Donovan giró los ojos con fastidio, Sherlock siempre debía tener la razón sobre todo.

\- _Como sea. No quiero que hagas un desorden en la oficina._ – Dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a Sherlock tras un montón de cajas que había apilado sobre el escritorio.

(...)

El reloj marcaba las 7:45. Sherlock caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar del 221b. A simple vista se podía decir que estaba nervioso por su primera cita, pero la verdad era que estaba impaciente por terminar con aquello lo antes posible. John no lo había llamado desde la noche anterior y comenzaba a preocuparle el hecho de que Moriarty hubiese decidido tomar de rehén a John o incluso a Mary.

 _\- Sherlock, hay un taxi esperando en la puerta._ – Dijo la Sra. Hudson desde el final de la escalera.

 _\- ¡Dígale que en seguida bajo!_

Se detuvo frente al espejo sobre la chimenea y se reacomodó la pajarita. - _Será pan comido, Sherlock-_ Se dijo a sí mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Al subir al taxi, dio la dirección de la casa de Molly, por alguna extraña razón la había mantenido en su mente desde la última vez en que habían salido juntos a resolver cierto caso.

El tiempo que tardaron en llegar le pareció una eternidad, aún no giraban en la siguiente calle cuando ya había un motón de autos sonando el claxon una y otra vez. A la lejanía pudo divisar la esbelta figura de Molly que lo esperaba impaciente.

\- _Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho._ – Dijo al bajar del auto.

 _\- Está bien, no te preocupes._

 _\- Te ves muy bien, Molly._ – Dijo casi en un susurro.

Molly se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, y es que en realidad era raro recibir un cumplido por parte de Sherlock. Desde que Sherlock había abandonado la morgue para ir a solo Dios sabe dónde, Molly se había olvidado por completo de su trabajo y al igual que Sherlock, había abandonado la morgue para ir directo a su casa y buscar que ropa usaría. Inmediatamente pensó en usar el vestido que había llevado puesto el día de navidad, la reacción de los presentes (en especial la de Lestrade) le habían hecho saber que aquel vestido la hacía lucir bastante bien, pero conociendo a Sherlock, sería mejor que tratase de cambiar un poco su imagen aunque sabía muy bien que él ni siquiera notaría el más mínimo cambio en ella. Rebuscó en el armario repleto de pantalones de vestir y camisetas holgadas que solía usar para su trabajo; después de vaciarlo por completo, se encontró en el fondo un vestido negro que lucía bastante elegante y que serviría a la perfección para la ocasión.

 _\- Gracias. Tú te ves estupendo, como siempre._

Y vaya que se veía estupendo… Al contrario que Molly, Sherlock no había tardado mucho en elegir que ropa usaría. Al principio había optado por usar un traje de tres piezas el cual le había parecido bien para la cena, pero tras verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que guindaba de la puerta del armario, se percató, o más bien, se imaginó que lucía como su hermano e inmediatamente se cambió de ropa, volviendo al ya reconocidísimo atuendo que constaba de un pantalón de vestir negro, camiseta blanca y zapatos negros e impecablemente brillantes.

 _\- Permíteme._ – Dijo el pelinegro acercándose nuevamente al auto y abriéndole la puerta.

 _\- Gracias…_ \- Subió tímidamente al auto y esperó a que Sherlock tomase asiento a su lado.

Al entrar nuevamente al auto, Sherlock le indicó al conductor el lugar al que deseaban ir y el conductor comenzó a manejar en línea recta.

El silencio dentro del auto se había convertido en algo sumamente incómodo, pero Molly decidió que sería bueno "romper el hielo" preguntándole a Sherlock cómo había estado su día.

\- _Ha estado bien…_ \- Sabía que debía responder algo más, de lo contrario, Molly pensaría que contestaba sólo por no dejarla hablando sola. _– Fui a ver a Graham para que me permitiese revisar alguno de los casos que había dejado sin resolver. Lamentablemente no hubo ninguno interesante._

 _\- Bueno… hace poco llegó el cuerpo de una mujer algo mayor, la apuñalaron. Según el reporte; no tenía esposo ni hijos, ya que era una monja._

Durante todo el camino continuaron hablando detalladamente sobre el dichoso cuerpo. No era un tema de conversación apropiado para una cita, pero ero la mejor que podían hacer para evitar que una vez más el silencio se adueñará del ambiente.

 _\- Es aquí, Sr._ – Dijo el conductor mirando a ambos por el retrovisor.

Tras pagar lo debido, Sherlock se apresuró a bajar del auto y abrir nuevamente la puerta a Molly, gestó que ella agradeció con una tímida sonrisa.

 _\- Buenas noches._ – Saludó el encargado de asignar las mesas a quienes llegaban al restaurant. _– ¿A nombre de quién ha sido hecha la reservación?_

 _\- Sherlock Holmes._

El encargado buscó el nombre en el libro forrado de terciopelo frente a él, deslizó su dedo por cada nombre y se detuvo en la mitad del libro.

\- _Aquí está. Pasé, por favor._ – Les sonrió a ambos y retiró el listón rojo que impedía la entrada al lugar.

\- _¡¿Sherlock Holmes?!_ – Espetó un hombre de cabello cano que se les unió, ordenando al encargado de retirarse y escoltándolos él mismo. _– Que alegría verte por aquí._

\- _Lo mismo digo, Anthony._

El hombre de cabello cano los dirigió hacía una mesa que se encontraba cerca de una ventana la cual permitía disfrutar de la noche.

 _\- Todo lo que quieran comer, lo invito yo._ – Sonrió y sin más se marchó.

 _\- ¿Lo conoces?_ – Preguntó Molly.

 _\- De hace un par de años._ – Declaró. – _Anthony manejaba un par de negocios algo turbios y digamos que me debe una…_

Escasos minutos después, un mesero de cabello rojizo se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban para entregarles el menú y ofrecerles alguna bebida.

 _\- Una botella de vino tinto estaría bien. Y tráigame un filete a la borgoña._ – Dijo Sherlock.

 _\- A mí, Gratín Dauphinoise, y vino blanco._

El mesero apuntó el pedido en una pequeña libreta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

\- _¿Por qué decidiste invitarme a cenar, Sherlock?_ – Dijo tratando de entablar una conversación.

\- _Porque..._ – Se quedó pensativo por un momento. _– Quería conocerte mejor._

 _\- Sherlock, nos conocemos desde hace 5 años, y jamás te ha interesado saber algo de alguien que no sea John. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?_

 _\- Está bien._ – Suspiró. _– Quería agradecerte que me ayudaras a fingir mi muerte, y que estuvieses ahí cuando John se fue…_

 _\- Una cita de agradecimiento…_ \- Dijo desanimada. _– ¿Cómo amigos?_

 _\- Podría decirse que sí._ – Rehuyó la mirada hacia las demás mesas.

El mesero llegó con ambos platillos y las botellas de vino. Después de que ambos le agradecieron y cerciorándose de que no necesitarían nada más, el mesero de marchó nuevamente.

Sherlock destapó la botella que había pedido y vació en su copa una cantidad limitada del líquido, pues no quería repetir la borrachera del otro día. Molly no escatimó en contenido al llenar su copa, no hacía falta mencionar que el simple hecho de estar con Sherlock, la ponía nerviosa.

 _\- Como amigo y… cita. Debo decir que esos pendientes que usas, te favorecen mucho._

Molly se sonrojó. ¿Qué más daba que fuese una cita entre amigos?, eso no significaba que no disfrutaría de la ocasión.

\- _A ti te luce muy bien ese traje, aunque siempre lleves uno similar._ – Sonrió. – _Por cierto… ¿por qué siempre usas traje?_

 _\- ¿Te digo un secreto?_ – Dijo tras sonreír.

Molly asintió. Sherlock se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para que Molly pudiese sentir su tibia respiración contra su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera.

\- _Me gusta usarlos porque me hacen lucir bien y presentable para toda ocasión._ – Susurró contra su oído y casi de inmediato volvió a tomar asiento.

 _\- C-creí que esas cosas no tenían mucha importancia para ti._ – Balbuceó.

\- _Que no sean importantes no significa que no lo tenga en cuenta._ – Sonrió de lado y fijó su mirada en el platillo que esperaba a ser degustado.

 _\- Por supuesto_ – Rio y con ambos cubiertos en mano, comenzó con la tarea de probar su platillo. _\- ¡Puaj!_ \- Espetó tras probar el primer bocado.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_ – Dijo alzando la vista inmediatamente.

\- _La comida está fría…_ \- Dijo limpiándose la comisura de la boca con un pañuelo que hacía un momento reposaba sobre la mesa. _– He recibido cadáveres más calientes que esta cosa._

Sherlock se cubrió la boca para así evitar soltar una carcajada que sería de muy mal gusto. Puede que Molly dijese muchas cosas inadecuadas en momentos serios, pero había ocasiones en que lo que decía podía llegar a ser muy chistoso o incluso interesante.

 _\- Supongo que debo agradecer que la temperatura de mi comida sea la adecuada._ \- Bromeó

 _\- Disculpa, debo ir al tocador._ – Apartó el platillo lo más lejos posible, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al tocador.

Sherlock la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. No había probado casi nada de su comida y optó por apartar también su plato. A lo lejos, había un par de parejas que bailaban (al parecer de Sherlock) de una manera muy chistosa y que lograron que el pelinegro se riera. De entre las parejas, hubo una en especial que llamó su atención; el pobre hombre hacía hasta lo imposible por seguirle el paso a su pareja, se denotaba que en realidad buscaba "conquistar" a la mujer con aquellos pasos de baile que casi se podría decir que rayaban en lo ridículo. De pronto, el teléfono celular de Sherlock sonó.

 _\- ¿Sherlock?_ \- Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- _Hola, John._ – Dijo tratando de contener la risa.

 _\- Parece que te la estás pasando muy bien._

 _\- Para nada, John. –_ Se puso serio de golpe. _– La cita está siendo un desastre. –_ Tomó su copa y le dio un largo trago.

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué sonabas tan divertido?_

\- _Hay un par de personas que estan bailando de una manera muy divertida._

 _\- ¡Eso es!_

 _\- ¿Disculpa?_ – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- _Invita a Molly a bailar._

 _\- ¡Magnífica idea! También podría subirme a la mesa y quitarme la ropa._ – Dijo sarcásticamente. _– No digas tonterías, John._

 _\- A Molly seguramente le gustaría lo de la mesa._

 _\- ¡No voy a bailar con ella!_

 _\- Sherlock, no pierdes nada con hacerlo._

 _\- ¡Está bien!_ – Dijo sin poder agregar nada más, a lo lejos vio a Molly que se acercaba nuevamente a la mesa.

 _\- ¿Ocurre algo? Te notó un poco molesto._

 _\- No es nada. –_ Se puso de pie y se abotonó el saco. – _Molly, ¿quieres bailar?_ – Sonrió y le extendió la mano.

Molly no supo qué decir, de hecho, ella ya tenía en mente terminar con la velada e irse a su casa, pero la invitación de Sherlock la hizo cambiar por completo de idea. Tomó la mano de Sherlock y ambos caminaron en dirección a la pista de baile que estaba aislada de las mesas.

Al instante comenzó a sonar la canción "Blue Velvet", interpretada por Lana del Rey. Sherlock pasó torpemente sus manos por el costado de Molly y la tomó por la cintura, ella cruzó sus brazos en la nuca del pelinegro y pegó la mejilla contra su pecho. Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo lento de la música, atrayendo la mirada de varios de los presentes. Cualquiera habría creído que eran una pareja de enamorados, y es que en realidad eso parecía. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían. No hace falta mencionar que para Molly, aquel momento era magnífico. Recordaba a la perfección cada momento en el que se imaginaba cómo sería estar así de cerca de Sherlock, tan cerca como para poder oler el aroma tan agradable que emanaba de él. Todo lo que hasta ese momento había imaginado, no se comparaba con lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante.

Sherlock también disfrutaba del baile, a su modo, pero lo hacía. Incluso, por un momento, se olvidó por completo de lo que lo había llevado a terminar en esa situación, pero cuando lo recordó, se sintió mal por usar a Molly, pero era algo que tenía que hacer por salvar su vida y la de todos aquellos que significaban algo para él. Le debía mucho a Molly y aquello era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él.

Ninguno de los dos notó que la música había terminado, pero cuando sintieron las miradas de los demás sobre ellos, pararon de bailar y se separaron comenzando a reír.

\- _Sherlock, me la estoy pasando muy bien, pero debo regresar a casa._ – Dijo antes de sentarse nuevamente en su respectiva mesa. _– Mañana debo presentarme a primera hora en el hospital, para terminar con el trabajo que deje pendiente._

\- _Claro._ – Sonrió y alzó la mano para llamar al mesero y pedir la cuenta.

Al salir del restaurant, Sherlock llamó a uno de los taxis y una vez más abrió la puerta para que Molly entrase. No se dijo nada más durante el camino hacia la casa de Molly.

 _\- Lamento lo de la comida._ – Dijo tras haber acompañado a Molly hasta la puerta de su casa. _– No pensé que fuera a ser tan pésima._

 _\- La comida no importa, Sherlock._ – Sonrió y bajó la mirada. _– Fue una cita muy especial._

 _\- Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, Molly._

Sherlock recordó que seguramente Moriarty tendría a alguien que lo estuviese vigilando, y pensó que una "buena" manera de terminar su cita, sería con un beso. Tomó la barbilla de Molly y alzó su rostro para que lo pudiese mirar a los ojos. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y sin más, unió sus labios a los de Molly, besándola sin experiencia alguna. Aquel beso había sido lo mejor que Molly había podido desear y lo disfrutó hasta el último segundo.

 _\- Buenas noches, Molly…_ \- Susurró contra sus labios y se marchó antes de que Molly dijese algo.

(...)

\- _¿Sra. Hudson?_ – Llamó desde la entrada.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Sherlock tomó aquel silencio como una comprobación de que la Sra. Hudson estaba durmiendo plácidamente en ese mismo instante, ya era demasiado tarde y era obvio que ella no esperaría despierta hasta que él llegase. Subió las escaleras y justo en el momento en el que se introdujo en el apartamento, su teléfono sonó.

\- _¡Wow, Sherlock! –_ Exclamó Moriarty con un tono sumamente irritante. - _Eso fue realmente tierno._

 _\- Sólo cumplo con mi parte del trato._ – Decir aquello realmente lo hizo sentir mal.

\- _Muy bien, Sherlock. Sólo faltan dos. ¡Que te diviertas en tu próxima cita!_

La llamada terminó inmediatamente. Sherlock dejó caer pesadamente sus manos a cada lado de sus costados, se guardó el teléfono celular en el bolsillo y se encaminó una vez más a su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de una década... Escribimos un capítulo más sobre este loquillo fanfic, y pues... ¿qué más se puede decir después de todos esos meses? :P ¿Esperamos que por lo menos les saqué alguna risa o un gruñido como los de Sherlock cuando está aburrido? X3

OoO

El sordo sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada de una manera muy poco gentil, hizo que Sherlock se despertase repentinamente. Deseó que no fuese la Sra. Hudson, pues sinceramente no estaba de humor para escuchar la voz de la adorable mujer, aunque una taza de té matutina y un par de galletas no estarían nada mal.

Se revolvió entre la sábana de su cama y sin poder evitarlo, rodó cayendo al suelo. Gruñó al levantarse y recordó que la noche anterior, -al igual que muchas otras- se había acostado usando únicamente su ropa interior. Suspiró completamente exasperado y se llevó ambas manos a sus incontrolables rizos, revolviéndolos. Tomó su bata tinta de una de las sillas en la esquina de la habitación y se la puso. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a la puerta, la cual al ser abierta, mostró la fugaz silueta que ya era más que conocida para Sherlock.

— ¿Mary te envió de nuevo? — Preguntó, caminando lo suficiente como para llegar a la cocina y encontrarse con un John muy "ocupado".

John se volvió para mirarlo; en sus manos sostenía un biberón que parecía contener un poco de leche. — Buenos días, Sherlock. — Saludó con una sonrisa. — En realidad vine porque Mary insistió en que quería saber qué había pasado en la cita con Molly. — Declaró, girándose hacía la tetera que había comenzado a sonar, haciéndole saber que el agua ya había hervido.

Sherlock resopló. Haló uno de los bancos bajo la mesa y se sentó. — ¿Es Mary quien está interesada en saber, o tú, John? — Inquirió, alzando la ceja izquierda, aunque sabía que John no le veía.

John rio de manera extraña, volviendo a girarse en dirección a Sherlock. — Está bien, está bien. — Declaró. Cubrió el biberón con la tapa que correspondía y lo agitó. — Ambos queremos que nos cuentes todo. — Agregó burlonamente.

Sherlock gruñó y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de estar, para dejarse caer pesadamente en su sillón favorito. John le siguió los pasos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En ese momento, a la "conversación" se unió Mary, quien cargaba a su bebé en brazos y era acompañada del siempre puntual Mycroft. Sherlock gruñó al ver a su hermano.

— ¿No podrías haberte quedado en casa, haciendo algo para adelgazar, Mycroft? — Preguntó, tratando de molestar a su hermano. — Estás más gordo. — Agregó.

Mycroft suspiró audiblemente y rodó los ojos. — Siempre es un placer visitarte, querido hermano. — Replicó, adentrándose a la sala y tomando asiento en el sillón de John.

Mary se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas, colocando a su bebé en su regazo y balbuceándole cosas que nadie de los presentes entendió. John se unió a ella y le tendió el biberón, dicha acción fue agradecida con una sonrisa.

— Así que… — Comenzó Mary, mirando a Sherlock.

— No hicimos nada. — Interrumpió Sherlock, sabiendo lo que Mary había querido preguntar.

Los ojos de Mary se ensancharon exageradamente. — ¿Cómo supiste que preguntaría eso? — Preguntó, recostando a su bebé para darle el biberón.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. — ¿John, podrías informarle a Mary que no me gusta desperdiciar tiempo valioso recalcando lo obvio? — Comentó, fijando su mirada en John.

— No es necesario que contestes de esa manera, Sherlock. — Apuntó Mycroft. — Además, Sra. Watson, — Dijo, guiando su mirada hacia Mary. — es más que obvio que mi querido hermano no sería capaz de llegar a algo más con la Srta. Hooper. — Agregó.

Sherlock gruñó, fulminando a Mycroft con la mirada. Mary sonrió ante aquel comentario, al igual que John, quien de inmediato se puso serio al notar la fría mirada de Sherlock en su persona.

— La cita fue un desastre. — Declaró Sherlock, después de un largo suspiro.

— No creo que haya estado tan mal, Sherlock. — Apuntó John, tomando a su bebé de manos de Mary. — A todas las mujeres les gusta que las inviten a bailar. — Agregó, alzando a su bebé y haciendo caras chistosas.

En ese momento, los ojos de Mary se volvieron a ensanchar. — Espera… — Dijo, volviéndose a ver al amigo de su esposo. — ¿Sherlock sabe bailar? — Preguntó, incrédula.

Sherlock resopló. — Por supuesto que sé bailar. — Apuntó, completamente indignado. — ¿Quién crees que le enseñó a John a bailar? — Preguntó con cierta superioridad. — De no ser por mí, el baile habría sido un desastre y John habría quedado como el hazme reír de la fiesta.

John rehuyó la mirada cuando Mary le escrutó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo último que habría querido, es que se volviese a tocar el tema del por qué habían comenzado varios de los rumores de amorío entre él y Sherlock. En ese momento, Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, tratando de llamar la atención de Mary y así liberar de aquel escrutinio a John.

Mary rio al darse cuenta de la intención de Sherlock al "salvar" a John. — Bueno, supongo que te debo una. — Dijo, sonriendo. — Pero… volviendo al tema de la cita. ¿No hiciste nada de lo que te dije? — Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sherlock hizo un elegante movimiento con su mano, restando importancia a la pregunta de Mary. — Alague su vestimenta y cosas así. — Declaró con una clara expresión de aburrimiento.

John se aclaró la garganta y le pasó la bebé a Mary. — ¿Y?, ¿algo más? — Inquirió.

Sherlock se llevó las manos al cabello y lo revolvió una vez más. — El tema de conversación también fue un desastre. Hablamos sobre un cuerpo en la morgue. Se trataba de una mujer que fue asesinada por ahorcamiento, pero nos pareció curioso que la mujer fuese una monja. — Agregó, llevándose la punta de sus dedos bajo la barbilla.

John rodó los ojos; sólo a Sherlock se le ocurría ponerse a pensar en una monja ahorcada cuando sabía que sus vidas estaban en peligro. — ¿Hablaste de una monja muerta en una cita? — Preguntó, sabiendo de sobra cuál era la respuesta.

— Sí, además de otra cosas irrelevantes. — Declaró. — Al final, la acompañe a la puerta de su casa y la bese. — Agregó, sin interés.

John casi saltó del sofá cuando Sherlock dijo eso. — ¡¿La besaste?! — Espetó, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, atrayendo a su vez la mirada de todo los presentes.

Mary le dio un ligero golpe en el costado. — John, por el amor de Dios. — Le reprendió. — Asustaras a la bebé si vuelves a hablar de esa manera. — Guió su mirada hacia Sherlock y sonrió. — A mí me parece que fue un lindo gesto de tu parte, Sherlock.

Sherlock pareció no haber escuchado sus palabras, pues se quedó mirando fijamente a John; sólo lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera cuando lo drogó en Baskerville. — Como sea. — Comentó, distraídamente. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana tras él. — Ahora que cumplí con una de mis citas, quiero pensar en cuál será la siguiente.

Después de un largo silencio, Mycroft decidió hablar. — Eso puede depender, Sherlock. — Dijo, mirando a su hermano. — ¿Con quién tienes pensado acostarte? — Inquirió.

Aquella pregunta sólo hizo que Sherlock arrugase la nariz; era más que obvio que la idea de tener sexo con alguien, le parecía de lo más innecesario, sin mencionar que era una pérdida de energía vital. Extrañamente, sintió la mirada de todos los presente en su espalda, claramente esperando su respuesta. — Con… — Comenzó, pero rápidamente su boca se volvió a cerrar. Era inevitable, tenía que hacerlo. — No lo sé, supongo que lo decidiré cuando sea el momento adecuado. — Se giró hacia los demás y se encogió de hombros. — Ahora mismo, lo único que necesito es una ducha.

Habiendo dicho eso, y sin esperar algún tipo de reacción proveniente de los demás, Sherlock comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró largamente, deshaciéndose de la bata y su ropa interior.

OoO

Tan pronto como los habitantes de la sala de estar escucharon el agua comenzar a caer, las apuestas y comentarios no se hicieron esperar:

— Yo digo que será esa tal Adler. — Comentó Mary, increíblemente segura de lo que decía. Sostuvo a su bebé con cuidado y se la llevó al hombro, recostándola en él. — Si no mal recuerdo, John; Tú dijiste que esa mujer había provocado algo más que un simple interés en Sherlock, ¿no es así?

Mycroft y John arrugaron la nariz, no hacía falta mencionar que Adler no era exactamente la favorita de ninguno de los dos.

— Imposible que sea con ella. — Comentó John. — Sherlock le dejó muy en claro que lo que sentía por ella, era algo así como admiración por su basto intelecto. — Agregó, rascándose inconscientemente la nuca.

Mycroft se puso de pie y se acercó a la chimenea, mirando fijamente el fuego. — Estoy de acuerdo con John. — Comentó. — Además, confió plenamente en que mi hermano no estaría interesado en tener relaciones con alguien como Adler.

Mary rio entre dientes. — Oh, por favor. — Espetó. — Ustedes dos creen saber exactamente todo sobre Sherlock, ¿no es así? — Inquirió alzando la ceja derecha.

Mycroft hizo caso omiso a aquel comentario. Absolutamente nadie iba a decirle que no conocía a Sherlock.

— Mycroft y yo hemos sido quienes más hemos compartido cosas con Sherlock. — Apuntó John, con cierto tono de molestia en su voz. — Si decimos ciertas cosas sobre Sherlock, es porque sabemos de sobra cuál es su opinión sobre los sentimientos.

Mary resopló burlonamente. — Creí que tu etapa de celos ya había pasado, John. — Comentó, sonriendo.

John se puso rojo de inmediato. — Maldita sea, Mary, por enésima vez, ¡NO SOY GAY! — Espetó, tratando de que su voz no sonase tan fuerte.

Mary desestimó sus palabras con un ademán. John gruñó y se apartó de Mary, sentándose en su antiguo sillón. Mycroft no dijo palabra alguna, sólo extrajo su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tecleó algo.

OoO

Sherlock salió del cuarto de baño, vestido adecuadamente. Caminó en dirección a la sala y le sorprendió ver a Mycroft sonriéndole a la bebé de Mary. — ¿De qué tanto hablaban? — Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

— John estaba teniendo otro ataque de celos. — Replicó Mary, soltando una risita.

John volvió a gruñir, encogiéndose en su sillón.

Mycroft se puso de pie y se alineó su impecable traje. — Hablábamos sobre quien será tu próxima cita. — Declaró.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se puso detrás del sillón de John, posando sus manos en el respaldo. — Mi próxima cita será Janine. — Dijo, secamente.

John alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los rizos húmedos de Sherlock, pegados a su frente. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó.

Sherlock resopló. — Saldré con Janine esta noche. — Comenzó. — La traeré al apartamento y tendremos sexo. — Agregó, sin expresión de interés alguna.

Mycroft rio sonoramente. — ¿Así de fácil, Sherlock? — Preguntó, divertido. — Con tus dotes de "Romeo", — Dijo, recalcando la palabra. — no conseguirás absolutamente nada.

Sherlock se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su hermano. Si fuese posible matar a alguien con la mirada, Mycroft Holmes ya estaría tirado sobre la alfombra. — Oh, y seguramente tú eres todo un conquistador. — Bufó. — ¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre relaciones íntimas, si lo más cercano que has tenido al placer, es cuando te atragantas con el pastel de chocolate que nuestra madre hace en navidad?

Mycroft sonrió con superioridad. — Sherlock, creo que en realidad no quieres que entremos en detalles. — Apuntó con sorna.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de auténtico desagrado. La imagen de Mycroft revolcándose con alguien, no era para nada grato de imaginar. Inconscientemente, deslizó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de John y lo presionó, causándole un ligero dolor a su amigo.

John se puso de pie inmediatamente, agitando las manos. — Paren los dos. — Advirtió. — Mycroft, no es necesario que atormentes a tu hermano de esa manera.

Sherlock suspiró aliviado. No sabía qué haría sin John. — Me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedir tu ayuda, John. — Declaró en voz baja. — Y aunque no quiera…, también la de Mycroft. — Agregó. Los demás se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, en verdad se veía que aquella situación estaba afectándolo.

— Mary. — Llamó Sherlock, fijando su mirada en ella. — Voy a necesitar que llames a Janine. Es necesario que la cites en alguno de esos pubs que frecuentan cuando John se queda hasta altas horas de la noche en la clínica. — Apuntó, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de John. — Obviamente no serás tú quien se presente, sino yo.

Mary asintió, no muy segura de aquello. Janine era su amiga y claramente no le hacía mucha gracia que Sherlock tuviese sexo con ella como parte de un trato, pero recordando lo que estaba en juego, no hizo ningún comentario.

Hubo un largo silencio después de aquella decisión, el cual fue interrumpido por la bebé, que simplemente decidió que sería el momento adecuado para comenzar a llorar.

Mary se puso de pie y cubrió a su bebé con una pequeña manta azul. — Creo que será mejor que salga a caminar un momento. Necesitamos un poco de aire, ¿no es así, hermosa? — Preguntó a su bebé, sonriéndole tiernamente. Se despidió de los tres y desapareció tras la puerta.

OoO

El sonido de la tetera rompió el silencio en el que se había sumergido todo el lugar. John fue quien se puso de pie, tomó tres de las pequeñas tazas en la alacena y vertió el agua en ellas, acompañando el líquido con 3 sobres de té.

— Un poco de té te hará bien, Sherlock. — Apuntó, dejando la taza en la mesita frente al sofá de tres plazas, el cual ahora funcionaba como cama para el esbelto cuerpo de Sherlock. — Dos de azúcar. — Dijo, entregando la otra taza a Mycroft, quien se había sentado en el sillón de Sherlock. Por último, John se sentó en su antiguo sillón y suspiró audiblemente.

Mycroft dio un sorbo a su té. — Sherlock, todos en esta sala sabemos que de nada sirve tratar de hacer como que nada de esto está pasando en realidad, así que, entre más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos. — Apuntó, firmemente.

El gruñido que Sherlock profirió, fue silenciado por uno de los cojines en el sofá. Se removió exageradamente en él y al final decidió encarar a Mycroft y a John. — ¡Bien! — Espetó, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Qué esperan?

John estiró los labios, inseguro de cómo debían comenzar con aquello. — Creo que sería adecuado que Mycroft fuese el primero en lanzar un consejo. — Comentó, mirando al aludido.

Mycroft suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, equilibrando su taza de té en su rodilla derecha. — Supongo que es menester mencionar que por nada en el mundo debes ponerte nervioso; tiendes a hacer muchas tonterías cuando te pones nervioso.

Sherlock gruñó, arrugando la nariz. — Yo nunca estoy nervioso, ¿por qué habría de estar nervioso? — Bufó. — John, dile a Mycroft que dejé de decir tonterías, es molesto. — Indicó.

John suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento. — Mycroft tiene razón, Sherlock; y aunque lo niegues, ambos sabemos que ha habido ciertas ocasiones en las que has sido presa del nerviosismo, así que, por favor, por primera vez en tu vida, escucha lo que Mycroft tiene que decir. — Dijo, tranquilamente.

Sherlock lo miró, incrédulo. ¿En qué momento John había comenzado a apoyar a Mycroft? — Está bien… — Asintió, muy sin ganas.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta. — Por lo que más quieras, guárdate tus comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que pueda ser ofensiva. Nada de comentarios que puedan insultar su inteligencia. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero por favor, evita siquiera pensar en ello. Sólo limítate a contestar acorde a lo que se te pregunté, o sobre el tema del que decidan hablar. — Apuntó, llevándose la taza a los labios.

Sherlock rodó los ojos; no había palabra alguna en el inglés que pudiese explicar lo mucho que odiaba estar teniendo esa "conversación" con el odioso de su hermano. — Haré lo que pueda. — Aclaró.

— Pasé lo que pasé, usa un anticonceptivo. — Apuntó, alzando ligeramente la voz. — Aunque a nuestra madre le gustaría saber que podría ser abuela, el mundo ya tiene suficiente con una sola persona como tú.

John no pudo evitar quedarse en blanco cuando Mycroft dijo aquellas palabras. ¿Sherlock teniendo un bebé con Janine?, no quería ni pensarlo. Sherlock simplemente hizo un movimiento con su mano.

— Tócala con delicadeza. — Apuntó suavemente. — Recuerda que no es uno de los cadáveres que aporreas con tu fusta en la morgue. Y por el amor de Dios, no hagas ningún comentario sobre su cuerpo, que ya de sobra sé que te gusta molestar con eso.

Sherlock rio entre dientes. — Por fortuna, Janine no comparte tu obeso físico, así que no será problema que pueda abstenerme de hacer un comentario inapropiado sobre eso. — Dijo, ganándose una rara expresión de Mycroft.

— Sherlock. — Advirtió John, usando la voz de soldado que a más de uno en el ejército había hecho tiritar.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

Mycroft suspiró audiblemente, se enderezó y miró fijamente a Sherlock. — Apaga por un momento tu cerebro, Sherlock. — Apuntó. — Sólo deja de darle vueltas al asunto y buscar detalles donde no son necesarios. Tu cuerpo se hará cargo del resto. — Terminó lo que quedaba de su té. — Creo que es lo único que te puedo decir.

Sherlock frunció el ceño; había ocasiones en que ni él mismo comprendía a su hermano. No tuvo más opción que asentir. John por primera vez se sintió raro en ese lugar, no porque las cosas hubiesen cambiado, sino porque jamás había visto a los hermanos tan… tranquilos.

Sherlock suspiró, resignado por fin a lo que inevitablemente tenía que enfrentarse. — Supongo que es momento de que alardees sobre tu apodo, John "Tres Continentes" Watson. — Soltó sin más.

John casi se atragantó con el té al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de nada más y nada menos que de Sherlock Holmes. No iba a preguntar siquiera cómo es que se había enterado de ese apodo. — Yo… ehm… — Balbuceó, tratando de no parecer alguien de menor intelecto que Anderson.

Sherlock resopló, completamente exasperado. No estaba de humor para uno de los ataques de idiotez que John sufría cada que se sentía descubierto. — Por el amor de Dios, John. — Bufó. — ¿Podrías dejar de actuar de esa manera y comenzar a decir lo que debo hacer? — Agregó, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

John suspiró y dejó su taza de té en la mesita de al lado. Se removió incómodo en su sillón y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, siendo presa de la atenta mirada de Sherlock y Mycroft. — Supongo que para tu salud mental, tendré que ser yo quien dé un par de consejos más… — Estiró los labios, buscando la palabra adecuada. — íntimos.

Sherlock le invitó a continuar con un movimiento distraído de su mano.

— Bien… — Comenzó. — Cuando la beses… trata de tener en cuenta que, uno de los puntos más sensibles en una mujer, es el cuello. — Apuntó, claramente incómodo por la penetrante mirada de Sherlock, como si no hubiese nadie más en la sala, sólo ellos dos. ¡Qué Dios lo ayudé! — Descarta por completo los chupetones, no son nada agradables en una mujer. Tampoco en un hombre, pero… bueno, ya me entiendes. — Agregó en voz baja.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Toda facción en su rostro parecía indicar que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que John le decía. — De acuerdo. — Asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

John se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de la oreja y volvió a estirar sus labios. — Ehm… no importa si no lo hace, pero menciónale lo hermosa que se ve. — Apuntó secamente. Sherlock asintió.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la exhaló como si fuese una tarea de lo más difícil. — Teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Mycroft con anterioridad. — Apuntó. — Es muy probable que quizá tengas algo de miedo y permanezcas con las manos quietas; No lo hagas, acaricia hasta donde ella te lo permita. Puedes… uhm… no sé, acariciar sus caderas o algo por el estilo. Todo depende de la… ehm… posición en que estén.

Tamborileó los dedos en el descansabrazos de su sillón y prosiguió. — Contradiciendo un poco uno de los consejos de Mycroft; no te quedes callado al momento en el que… bueno, estén… tú sabes. — Dijo, rehuyendo la mirada. — Puedes decir su nombre o, qué se yo, simplemente gemir o hacer lo que sea que sientas que es necesario.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz inevitablemente, aquello iba ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

— Sabiendo que es tu primera experiencia sexual, creo que sólo me queda decir que te dejes guiar por ella. — Apuntó. — Deja que ella te besé si así lo desea. — Por supuesto que lo desea, pensó. — Que acaricié lo que quiera. En fin, básicamente, se participe de lo que ella quiera.

Después de esas últimas palabras, un silencio realmente incómodo se instaló en la sala de estar. Mycroft simplemente hacía girar su paraguas, distraídamente. John se aventuró a encarar a Sherlock.

Sherlock le sonrió débilmente. — Haré lo que pueda, John. — Declaró.

OoO

Dos horas pasaron desde la incómoda ronda de consejos por parte Mycroft y John. Al final, Mycroft se excusó, diciendo que debía marcharse, pues su presencia era requerida en el Club Diógenes. La sala volvió a quedar en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio ciertamente agradable, pues tanto a Sherlock como a John, aquello no hacía más que recordarles la agradable vida que tenían hacía poco.

Sherlock suspiró audiblemente, estirándose en el sillón de tres plazas. — Tendré que usar otro tipo de ropa. — Comentó, bostezando por puro aburrimiento. — Algo más casual, quizá. — Agregó, girando su rostro para mirar un confundido John.

¿Sherlock Holmes usando algo que no fuesen sus exageradamente caros trajes?, eso tenía que verlo John con sus propios ojos. — Eso podría ser muy bueno. — Dijo sin pensarlo.

Sherlock rio quedamente. — Siempre estuve interesado en usar algo diferente, pero los trajes siempre me han gustado mucho, además que son mucho más presentables. — Declaró, mirando al techo. — ¿Quizá un pantalón simple, como los que tú usas? — Agregó.

John se permitió reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar que la imagen de él, usando la ropa de Sherlock, y Sherlock usando la de él, se formase en su cabeza. — Creo que realmente te quedarían bien. — Apuntó, sonriendo. — No es como si todo lo que usarás no te hiciera lucir bien.

— Necesito que me hagas otro favor, John. — Replicó, con una media sonrisa. La risa de John inevitablemente se le había contagiado.

— Claro, lo que sea.

Se irguió en el sofá y lo miró. — Necesito que llames a Mary y le pidas que traiga algo de ropa para mí. — Indicó.

Se suponía que como un esposo normal, John tendría que mostrarse un poco molesto por el hecho de que Sherlock le pidiese llamar a su esposa, la cual lleva consigo a una bebé, para que le consiguiera ropa. Pero… como John no es el tipo de esposo común, no tardó siquiera un minuto en llamar a Mary y hacer dicho pedido.

OoO

Poco fue el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que Mary llegó al apartamento de Sherlock, cargando 2 bolsas que obviamente contenían la ropa que había conseguido para Sherlock. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja no podía presagiar nada bueno.

John se levantó de un salto del sillón, mirando a su esposa. — Mary, ¿dónde dejaste a la bebé? — Preguntó un poco preocupado.

Mary abandonó las bolsas sobre el pecho de Sherlock, quien se había vuelto a recostar en el sofá. — La deje con la Sra. Hudson. — Declaró. — No podemos cuidarla mientras jugamos. — Agregó soltando una risita.

Aquellas palabras y el casi inexistente peso de las bolsas en su pecho, hicieron que Sherlock se irguiese de inmediato, haciendo que las bolsas cayeran al suelo. — ¿Jugar? — Preguntó con notoria molestia. — ¿A qué se refiere tu desquiciada mujer, John? — Agregó, girándose para con John.

Mary se quitó su abrigo rojo, al igual que la bufanda verde manzana que usaba. Las colgó en el perchero y sonrió a los demás habitantes. — Será como un juego de niñas, esos en los que cambias los trajes de alguien, y tú, Sherlock, pareces ser el adecuado para el juego. — Declaró.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y miró a Mary de pies a cabeza, ¿quién era esa mujer y qué había hecho con la Mary que tenía tantos secretos?, se preguntó. — No soy el muñeco de nadie. — Replicó con una mueca de disgustó, fingiendo haber sido insultado de manera imperdonable.

Mary resopló burlonamente y negó con la cabeza. La iba a pasar muy bien, y ningún detective consultor gruñón, lo impediría.

OoO

Cambios, cambios y más cambios. El juego de Mary se había convertido en un verdadero juego de terror. Cada ropa que había conseguido para Sherlock, parecía que simplemente había sido creada para recibir miradas de desprecio por parte de Sherlock. Había un pantalón negro que resultó que lucía maravilloso en el esbelto cuerpo de Sherlock, y John no podía evitar reír cuando Sherlock daba vueltas frente al espejo, como un cachorro que busca alcanzar su cola. Veía una y otra vez su reflejo en el espejo, pero todo parecía indicar que al final terminaría usando el mismo traje de siempre. Al final y estando completamente harta, Mary sacó el último cambio de ropa que quedaba en una de las bolsas.

— Este es el último cambio, Sherlock. — Apuntó suspirando. — Será mejor que este te gusté.

Sherlock miró la ropa en el reflejo del espejo. Vio un simple pantalón de vestir gris claro. Era muy similar a los que él usaba, pero unos pequeños botones al frente llamaron su atención. — ¿Un pantalón con suspensores, Mary? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No hacía falta recalcar que no se veía a sí mismo como un fanático de ese tipo de pantalones, la última vez que recordaba haber usado pantalones así, era cuando tenía 13 años, y sólo porque eran obligatorios como parte del uniforme en la escuela.

Mary resopló y rodó los ojos. — Sherlock, ¿qué es lo que te molesta de esta ropa? — Preguntó. — A fin de cuentas, dudo mucho que vayas a durar mucho tiempo con ella puesta. — Apuntó con una mueca.

Sherlock resopló, completamente exasperado. Dejó caer sus manos a sus costados, como si estuviese realmente cansado de todo aquello. Se giró para con Mary y tomó le pantalón que le era ofrecido. Salió de la habitación y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, en donde se cambió la ropa; mientras lo hacía, escuchó un par de susurros provenientes de su habitación, pero decidió que no les prestaría atención. Se dio una rápida mirada usando el pantalón y frunció el ceño, se sentía ciertamente raro usando esos pantalones, y eso que aún no le agregaba los suspensores. Con un profundo y largo suspiro, salió del cuarto de baño y se adentró a su habitación, en la que Mary y John le esperaban, sentados al filo de la cama.

— Te luce realmente bien ese pantalón, Sherlock. — Comentó Mary con una sonrisa. — ¿Verdad, John? — Preguntó, buscando contar con la complicidad de John, aunque más que nada quería que por fin Sherlock se disidiese a usar esa ropa.

John simplemente asintió, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Sherlock, la cual agradeció regresando una igual en respuesta.

— Ahora sólo falta que te pongas estos. — Apuntó Mary, extendiéndole los suspensores.

Sherlock gruñó, de ninguna manera volvería a usar suspensores, su época de estudiante ya había quedado muy atrás, y con ella su manera ridícula de vestir. — Prefiero usarlos así. — Sentenció con voz increíblemente tranquila.

Mary frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y gritarle de todo a Sherlock, pero un rápido movimiento de John, la hizo quedarse en su lugar. — Dame los suspensores. — Pidió, y Mary se los entregó.

Sherlock lo miró curioso, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Cuando vio a John ponerse de pie, pensó que John tendría uno de sus ataques de médico-loco-rompe-huesos y le terminaría poniendo los suspensores de corbata, pero no una que le hiciera lucir elegante ni mucho menos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y su espalda chocó contra la puerta de su armario de la que guindaba un espejo de cuerpo completo.

John rio entre dientes. — Por Dios, no pienso hacerte nada. Deja de actuar como un niño. — Apuntó. — Date la vuelta, voy a ponerte estas cosas. — Indicó.

Sherlock gruñó. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a John que él tenía miedo que le pudiese hacer algo? No dijo nada, simplemente se giró como John se lo pidió. John sujetó los broches en los bordes del pantalón y deslizó ambos extremos hacia el frente, para que Sherlock los tomase. Sherlock, –como el adulto que era- ni siquiera se molestó en tomarlos, dejando que volviesen a caer hacia atrás.

John resopló, completamente exasperado. — Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock. — Bufó. — ¿Podrías por favor ponerte los malditos suspensores de una vez? — Agregó, volviendo a lanzarlos por sobre los hombros de Sherlock.

Sherlock rio y se dio la vuelta, encarando a John. Esta vez sí sostuvo los extremos de los suspensores. — Ya que estás tan de buen humor hoy, John. — Apuntó con una sonrisa de lado. — ¿Por qué no terminas de ponérmelos? — Estiró los suspensores, ofreciéndole los broches a John.

John tuvo que hacerse con toda la paciencia que tenía. Tomó los broches y los haló con fuerza, haciendo que Sherlock gruñera. — Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? — Dijo. John sonrió de lado, por lo menos podía cóbraselas con eso. Tratando de ignorar lo absurdo que se veía sujetando los broches en la parte delantera del pantalón de Sherlock, terminó de hacerlo, echando un último vistazo para asegurarse de que los suspensores no hubiesen quedado mal puestos.

— Listo. — Apuntó, con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

— ¡Perfecto! — Comentó Mary, poniéndose de pie. — Justo a tiempo. — Agregó, mirando el pequeño reloj en su muñeca. — Janine ya debe estar llegando al pub.

Sherlock ignoró las palabras de Mary y se giró nuevamente para ver su reflejo en el espejo. Torció la boca cuando vio su atuendo ahora completo. La camisa le gustaba mucho, quizá le agradecería a Mary que no hubiese escogido una fea a cuadros como las que usa John. El azul claro de la camisa contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, y sin duda hacía juego con el pantalón, el cual, ahora que lo pensaba bien, se le veía muy bien; exceptuando el hecho de que ciertas zonas de su cuerpo se notaban demasiado. Rápidamente las palabras de Mary resonaron en su cabeza, y no tuvo más remedio que suspirar. Al menos él y Janine ya había compartido uno que otro beso y no sería tan incómodo como hubiese sido con Molly. Va a ser una noche muy larga, pensó.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de que Mary y John se despidieran de Sherlock y pasasen por su bebé al apartamento de la Sra. Hudson; La sala de estar se quedó en completo silencio, con Sherlock como su único habitante. Se arremangó las mangas de su camiseta y las dejó justo así, con sus brazos al descubierto, como cuando estaba trabajando en uno de sus magníficos experimentos. Miró distraídamente el reloj en su muñeca: 19:14. Suspiró y, completamente resignado, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta con el 221b reluciendo al frente con letras doradas.

El clima era agradable, por así decirlo, aunque en realidad no era muy distinto al de otros días. El fresco aire rozó sus mejillas y suspiró una vez más. Como ya era costumbre; mágicamente un taxi dobló en la esquina, buscando un pasajero. Vaya suerte. Un simple gesto de su mano fue suficiente para que el taxista se detuviera frente a él. Entró en silencio, sin decirle aún al conductor a dónde es que quería ser llevado.

— Sólo conduzca. — Indicó, con voz neutral.

El conductor simplemente se limitó a hacer lo que debía. Por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock realmente odió que Mycroft tuviese toda la razón; estaba nervioso. Él, un hombre increíblemente inteligente, sintiendo una emoción tan burda y ridícula; ¿cómo es que todo había terminado así? Por segunda vez, las palabras de Mycroft acudieron a él de manera amarga: "No te involucres".

— Demasiado tarde. — Murmuró.

— ¿Disculpé? — Replicó el conductor, echándole una rápida mirada por el retrovisor.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y agitó su mano. Esta vez informó al hombre de avanzada edad, el lugar al que quería ir.

OoO

Al bajar del taxi, el frío le caló hasta en los huesos, haciéndole tiritar. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a andar por las calles de Londres sin usar su abrigo y la cálida bufanda que resguardaba su cuello. Se metió las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta bajo las letras "Ye Olde Watling". Dentro, seguramente Janine ya le estaba esperando; bueno, no exactamente a él.

Cuando su mano se cerró en torno a la manija de la puerta, dio un último suspiro, susurrando al aire: "El juego comenzó" Y cuando la última palabra salió de sus labios, la puerta se abrió para permitirle a su sagaz mirada, poder percatarse de mil y un cosas sobre cada una de las personas en aquel lugar.

Dentro, el ambiente era acogedor para los estándares de quienes estaban ahí, pero para Sherlock no tenía nada en especial, ni siquiera un historial que incluyera un asesinato a sangre fría, una violación; ¡algo! Los que visitó con John sí que eran buenos, con un magnífico y alucinante historial, digno de ser parte de la trama para alguna película de lo más macabra.

Frente a la barra, y sobre sus altos bancos de madera, se veían a varias personas, conversando probablemente sobre cosas "importantes" que para Sherlock no eran más que banalidades irrelevantes. Ninguno de los presentes reaccionó tras su entrada. Era raro entrar a un lugar y no tener las miradas ignorantes de las personas; en esos momentos incluso extrañaba al idiota de Anderson y a la insufrible de Donovan. Bueno… quizá sólo a Anderson. ¿Es bueno tener a quien molestar por su bajo intelecto, no?

Casi al fondo del lugar, cerca de una de las ventanas y lejos de las demás personas, había asientos de cuero que contrastaban con la esmaltada madera de la mesa frente a ellos; el color rojizo y brillante del cuero lograba que el lugar luciera de lo más elegante, pero claramente el lugar sobresalía sin la ayuda de esos asientos. Uno de aquellos asientos era ocupado por Janine, quien notablemente estaba inmersa en su celular.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Janine, ésta, como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, alzó la mirada y se encontró con él.

— ¿Sherlock? — Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Quizá quería pensar que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma, porque, sinceramente, la persona frente a ella simplemente no podía ser Sherlock.

— Janine. — Saludó, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Sin esperar siquiera una invitación -la cual obviamente no llegaría-, se sentó frente a Janine, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Janine parecía ida, pero después de unos segundos pareció reaccionar. — ¿Qué ocurrió con los caros trajes que usas? — Preguntó alzando una ceja. — No irás a decirme que repentinamente has cambiado a este tipo de gustos. — Agregó, enfatizando sus palabras con una mirada en el atuendo de Sherlock, o por lo menos hasta donde la mesa le permitía observar.

— Es algo estrictamente temporal. — Explicó, quedamente, pero en seguida recordó que no debía responder de manera tan cortante. — Para ser más concretos; estoy usando esta ropa sólo por el hecho de que quería verme… — hizo un pequeña pausa, no estando seguro de si sería la palabra correcta esa que guindaba de la punta de su lengua en ese mismo instante. — _atractivo_ para ti.

¿Atractivo?, ¿en serio? Qué bajo has caído Sherlock Holmes, pensó; aunque extrañamente la voz en su mente sonó ciertamente distinta a la suya.

Janine sonrió ante sus palabras. — ¿En serio, Sherlock? — Preguntó, alzando ambas cejas, como si de alguna manera aquella acción lograse agregar un toque de ironía a sus palabras. — Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? — Agregó.

— Busco tener una cita contigo, creo que… —… _es bastante obvio, ¿no lo ves?_ , pensó. —… después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, sería bueno compartir una cena y una amena charla.

Janine hizo una mueca, obviamente sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que Sherlock le decía. — Muy contrario a lo que pienses, Sherlock, debo decirte que a mí no me parece conveniente que tengamos una cita. — Declaró. — Además, estoy esperando a alguien. — Agregó, mirando la recién iluminada pantalla de su celular.

Sherlock resopló burlonamente. — Si estás esperando a Mary, debo informarte que no va a venir. — Replicó. — Por si no te parece raro; estás aquí porque Mary me hizo el favor de llamarte para que "quedarás" con ella, pero en realidad es conmigo con quien en realidad ibas a quedar.

Janine abrió la boca, dispuesta a proferir un sinfín de cosas pero por alguna razón -desconocida para Sherlock-, simplemente sonrió un poco. — Bien. Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar la cita. — Dijo. — Pero tú pagarás todo. — Sentenció.

Sherlock asintió. De inmediato, uno de los consejos de John llegó a su cabeza. — Te ves… realmente hermosa, Janine. — Comentó, esbozando la mejor sonrisa que podía. En seguida pudo apreciar fugazmente que Janine le sonrió como la primera vez en que le había hecho un cumplido.

— Gracias. — Replicó Janine. Apartó un mechón de cabello que se había deslizado al frente de su rostro y lo colocó con un suave movimiento detrás de su oreja. — Así que… ¿de qué tratara esa "amena" charla que ofreciste anteriormente? — Preguntó, evitando mirar a Sherlock fijamente. Un segundo más mirándolo y sabía que Sherlock deduciría todo sobre ella, hasta el hecho de que en ocasiones aún pensaba en él.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, dándole quizá la oportunidad de ser ella quien ofreciese un tema de conversación. Le quedaba claro que ella no era Molly, y obviamente no podía hablar con ella sobre cadáveres y monjas ahorcadas, por lo menos no si quería que Janine no le dejase ahí, solo. Entonces, recordó algunas de las noticias que Janine había vendido a la prensa, no tocaría exactamente ese tema, pero había algo que realmente había llamado su atención cuando recibió su última visita en el hospital.

— ¿Al final compraste la casa de campo en Sussex? — Preguntó con voz neutral, evitando tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa. No llevaba ni 15 minutos en el lugar y ya estaba desesperado por huir de ese lugar, con Janine junto a él, de preferencia. Pero todo parecía indicar que tendría que soportar por lo menos una hora en ese lugar.

Janine pareció sorprendida por la pregunta pero al final sonrió. — No. Había demasiadas colmenas y, aunque contaba con el dinero suficiente para poder pagar a alguien que pudiese deshacerse de ellas; no quise hacerlo. — Explicó. — Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano busque otro lugar. Uno que no cuente con tantas colmenas. — Agregó con una sonrisa.

— Lograste ganar una buena suma de dinero con esas noticias, ¿no es así? — Preguntó. Janine asintió, sonriendo casi petulantemente. — Aún me pregunto cómo es que no decidiste armar un escándalo, inventando peores noticias.

Janine rio ampliamente sin importarle que un par de personas se girasen para mirarla. — No invente cosas peores porque en realidad no estaba tan molesta contigo. — Apuntó, mirando sus manos sobre la mesa. — Vi la oportunidad de sacar provecho con algo tan íntimo y sin interés para ti, y no pude rechazarla. — Agregó.

— Gracias a esas noticias, ahora mismo me debato entre qué es peor: Si el hecho de que he perdido mi privacidad gracias al blog de John, o que recibo a diario correos electrónicos en los que me llegan insinuación indecorosas y muy poco ortodoxas. — Dijo, arrugando la nariz al recordar varios de esos correos que al final tuvo que ser John quien los eliminase.

Janine sonrió de lado por eso. Pensó en informarle a Sherlock que en ese mismo instante había sonado muy parecido a Mycroft, pero prefirió no hacerlo. — _Sexlock_ Holmes. — Apuntó riendo, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Sherlock en respuesta. — Así es como te llamaron por un tiempo en los periódicos, ¿no es así? — Alzó ambas cejas, claramente buscando molestarle. — Deberías agradecérmelo. — Agregó.

Sherlock resopló sin poder evitarlo. — Eso fue mil veces peor que el sombrero… — Murmuró. Se giró y llamó a una de las mujeres que ofrecían bebidas y algún aperitivo.

La mujer se acercó sonriente a ellos, llevando consigo una pequeña libreta de color rosado. Ambos pidieron algo para beber y uno que otro aperitivo.

OoO

Las dos horas que estuvo conversando con Janine, pasaron sorprendentemente rápido, para suerte y desgracia de Sherlock, pues poco a poco notaba que las personas que estaban a pocos pasos de ellos, comenzaban a retirarse, para dar paso a otras personas, obviamente. Pero el cambio era que quienes entraban ahora, eran en su mayoría hombres, buscando tomar un par de cervezas después de un largo día de trabajo o simplemente por el gusto de compartir algo de tiempo con viejos amigos.

Debía actuar rápido si quería que las cosas saliesen como "deseaba". En ese momento, Janine hizo un amago de levantarse, atrayendo rápidamente la mirada de Sherlock.

— ¿Te vas? — Preguntó, después de observar que Janine había tomado su bolso.

Janine sonrió. — Pareces algo desesperado, Sherlock. — Apuntó. Sherlock no contestó. — Tranquilo, sólo iré al servicio para damas. — Se apresuró a decir. Sin una palabra más, se dirigió a donde había informado.

La mente de Sherlock comenzó a trabajar como si estuviese frente a uno de los casos más difíciles a los que se haya enfrentado en mucho tiempo. Barajeaba una y otra vez opciones que le permitiesen salir de aquel lugar junto con Janine y, de una vez por todas, poder terminar con el juego de Moriarty. Podría esconderse con ella en algún callejón cercano, pero sinceramente, no era algo que él hiciera, además de lo incómoda e íntima que se volvería la situación. Supo que Janine había llegado en su auto y pensó en la oportunidad de hacerlo en el asiento de atrás, qué más daba, pero al igual que la idea anterior, la descartó. Sólo un par de segundos después, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonar de su celular. Por costumbre, se llevó la mano al pecho, buscando su celular, pero lo único con lo que se topó, fue con la bolsa vacía. Recordó entonces que no llevaba su ropa habitual y guió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, de la que extrajo el aparato.

— Sherlock Holmes. — Dijo, esperando la voz de la persona que le llamaba.

— _Sherlock, soy John_. — Replicó. — _¿Qué tal van las cosas?_

— Creo que va bien, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo pedirle que me acompañé al apartamento.

— _Uhm… ¿dónde está ella ahora mismo?_

Sherlock dirigió su mirada en dirección a la puerta por la que Janine había desaparecido.

— Fue al tocador.

El sonido de la bebé de John llorando, llegó hasta sus oídos y le hizo apartar el celular de su oído.

— ¿John?

— _Un segundo, Sherlock._

Un llanto aún más fuerte se hizo escuchar. Sherlock rodó los ojos y sintió una mirada que se incrustaba en su espalda. Se giró rápidamente, aun sosteniendo el celular contra su oreja y fue en ese momento en el que se percató de quién lo miraba era una mujer, quien tan pronto como se percató del escrutinio, bajó la mirada. Una milésima de segundo fue suficiente para que Sherlock supiera que esa mujer había sido enviada por Moriarty. Se preguntó si la misma mujer había estado en el restaurant al que fue con Molly, pero simplemente no pareció reconocerla.

— _¿Sherlock?_

— Te regreso la llamada más tarde, John. — Replicó, girándose de nuevo al frente. — Hay una persona que espera que actúe y no pienso dejarla esperando.

— _Espera, Sherlock. ¿De qué persona hablas? ¿Qué está pasando?_

— Te llamo luego, John. — Y sin más, colgó con la llamada.

Todo pensamiento en su mente fue remplazado por una sola idea: Darle a Moriarty lo que quiere. ¿Por qué esperar a llegar al apartamento?, pensó. Las personas que estaban en el lugar eran sólo hombres, como era de esperarse; así que no había que preocuparse por el hecho de que alguna mujer irrumpiera en el servicio para damas, a excepción claro de la mujer que le espiaba, pero obviamente esa era la idea. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al servicio para damas. No había más tiempo que perder.

Al abrir la puerta, la imagen de Janine frente al espejo sobre uno de los lavamanos se dejó ver.

Janine rápidamente se giró para verlo. — ¡Sherlock, no puedes entrar aquí! — Espetó, mirando de un lado a otro.

Sherlock la ignoró, y sin decir palabra alguna, adoptó una expresión de suma seriedad, casi intimidante. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y se unió a Janine, quien simplemente se había quedado congelada en su lugar. Al detenerse, Sherlock la miró fijamente, encerrándola contra el lavamanos y su cuerpo.

— Janine. — Murmuró, roncamente. — Yo… — Se acercó más, invadiendo por completo el espacio personal de Janine, guiando su mano hacía su mejilla ligeramente sonrojada. —… he estado pensando mucho en ti… — Se inclinó, bajo la atenta mirada de Janine y la besó, sin previo aviso.

La sensación no fue del todo distinta a como hacía tiempo había sido. Parecía incluso una sensación familiar. Sus labios se aventuraron a tomar entre ellos el labio inferior de Janine; ella pareció protestar por un momento, pero al final terminó cediendo al calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Sherlock y sus carnosos labios. Sherlock frunció ligeramente el ceño, profundizando el beso. Con su mano libre, se aventuró a tomar a Janine por la cintura, trazando pequeños círculos por sobre el vestido simple que usaba.

Janine no hacía más que sujetarse del lavamanos tras ella, respondiendo al beso del que era participe. ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado eso: un beso apasionado como el que había recibido de alguno de sus anteriores parejas? Pero con Sherlock, todo era distinto, la hacía sentir diferente; especial. Sherlock espero alguna respuesta por parte de Janine, pero no sabía qué; ¿un gemido?, ¿una protesta?, ¿un empujón?; incluso quizá una mano tímida que le tocase. Por lo menos, Janine no parecía molesta por lo que hacía.

Se separaron buscando un poco de aire, mirándose fijamente. Como si fuese estrictamente necesario o incómodo, Sherlock apartó su mano de la cintura de Janine; ella sonrió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Sherlock buscó inclinarse nuevamente y besar a Janine, pero fue ella quien esta vez reclamó los labios de Sherlock, tomándolo por sorpresa. Janine apartó sus manos del lavamanos y las guió al cuello de Sherlock, logrando así profundizar el beso entre ellos. Sherlock no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapase un suave gruñido cuando Janine le dio una pequeña mordida. Se dejó llevar por la situación y deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Janine, acariciando a su paso sus muslos. La tomó de las piernas y la alzó, logrando que Janine se sentase en el lavamanos y quedaran a la misma altura.

Janine sonrió contra los labios de Sherlock, profiriendo uno que otro gemido cuando las agiles manos de Sherlock acariciaban sus piernas temerosamente. Sintió que aún había un molesto espacio entre ellos y decidió rodear a Sherlock con sus piernas, acercándolo más a ella. Fue una grata sorpresa el encontrarse con la semi-erección de Sherlock presionada contra su parte más íntima. Sherlock abandonó sus labios por la imperiosa necesidad de acallar el gemido que amenazaba con hacerse escuchar si sus caderas se frotaban contra esa parte tan íntima. A Janine no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo pero definitivamente agradeció la nueva atención que le brindaban los labios de Sherlock en su sensible cuello.

Sherlock pudo sentir el pulso acelerado de Janine bajo sus labios. Depositó suaves besos por todo el cuello de Janine, trazando un camino hasta la delicada clavícula. Janine enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock, halando un poco de ellos en un inconsciente intento por controlar el estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sherlock filtró sus manos bajo el vestido de Janine y acarició lentamente la piel desnuda bajo sus dedos. No podía negarlo, el calor de la piel ajena se sentía bien después de todo. Sus dedos se encontraron con el borde de las bragas de Janine. Ahora es cuando, pensó.

Janine se apartó un poco de él, quedándose sin el calor de los labios de Sherlock contra su cuello. — Espera. — Pidió, tratando de que su respiración se tranquilizase un poco. — No tenemos preservativos… — Apuntó mirándolo fijamente.

Sherlock sonrió de lado y apartó una de sus manos de debajo del vestido de Janine, guió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un preservativo; regalo de John, pues él ya no los necesitaría. Janine sonrió ampliamente cuando vio el pequeño empaque de colores oscuros. Iba a besarlo nuevamente cuando la puerta que los mantenía lejos de las miradas de los demás, se abrió. Un fuerte color rojo se adueñó de las mejillas de Janine al ver a una mujer entrar, la misma que Sherlock había visto hacía tan sólo un par de minutos. Para su sorpresa, la mujer pasó de largo y entró en uno de los baños, ignorándolos por completo.

Sherlock no le tomó interés, y antes de que Janine decidiese protestar o siquiera pensase en apartarse, volvió a besarla con abandono. Abandonó el preservativo en un espacio vacío tras Janine y guió su mano hacia el frente, buscando desabotonar sus pantalones. Janine, a pesar de la incomodidad de saber que había alguien más con ellos, correspondió el beso, guiando sus manos a los suspensores de Sherlock, deslizándolos por sus hombros. Sherlock volvió a enfocarse en el cuello de Janine, haciéndola gemir con anticipación.

— S-Sherlock… — Murmuró Janine. — Sherlock…

Sherlock la ignoró, siguiendo con la tarea de desabotonar su pantalón y volver a filtrar su mano bajo el vestido de Janine, quien se acercó a su oreja, buscando decir lo que tenía que decir. — Sherlock… has… has perdido tu habilidad de deducción. — Masculló contra su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

Sherlock se apartó inmediatamente y la miró fijamente. — ¿Qué? — Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Janine lo apartó con un empujón. Se reacomodó el vestido y bajó del lavamanos. Resopló burlonamente al ver la expresión de Sherlock, completamente confundido. Sin una palabra, alzó la mano izquierda y le mostro una sortija que adornaba elegantemente su dedo anular.

Sherlock siguió en blanco, sintiendo que sus pantalones buscaban caer hasta sus tobillos.

Janine rodó los ojos. — ¡Estoy comprometida, Idiota! — Espetó. — No lo notaste porque claramente no buscabas ver algo diferente en mí, y rápidamente asumiste que yo seguía interesada en ti. Tanto que pensaste que me acostaría contigo sin ninguna protesta. — Agregó, negando con la cabeza.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un fuerte golpe directo a la mandíbula de Sherlock, quien simplemente veía como su plan se deshacía pedazo a pedazo.

— Eres un verdadero idiota, Sherlock Holmes. — Exclamó con una mueca de absoluto disgusto y decepción. Tomó el preservativo a sus espaldas y se lo lanzó a la cara. — Que te diviertas jugando al detective seductor. — Y sin dar tiempo a que Sherlock reaccionase, desapareció tras la puerta dejándolo ahí.

Sherlock no reaccionó ni cuando el preservativo golpeó su rostro; lo único que lo hizo reaccionar, fue el sonido aturdidor de la puerta al cerrarse tras Janine. Trató de asimilar lo que había pasado, pero todo razonamiento se vio interrumpido por una segunda puerta abriéndose.

— _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock._ — Dijo la mujer que se acercaba a él. — _Parece que tus planes no siempre funcionan como te gustaría. Qué lástimaaaa…_ — Agregó, canturreando.

Sherlock se tensó inmediatamente, sintiendo toda la sangre de su cuerpo arder. Viéndose completamente vencido, volvió a abotonarse los pantalones y reacomodar sus suspensores. — Tenías que verlo de alguna manera, ¿no es así? — Preguntó secamente.

Las facciones de la mujer eran extremadamente serias, pero la forma en la que hablaba simplemente no parecía expresar el mismo pesar que su rostro. — _Debo asegurarme de que las reglas se cumplan._ — Informó. — _Debo decir que me impresionó que fueses capaz de hacerlo en un lugar como este._ — Agregó.

— Después de todo, no es como si realmente me importase tener privacidad con algo que no deseaba hacer.

La mujer pasó frente a él, permitiéndole a Sherlock ver el auricular en su oreja. — _Ya lo creo. Espero que la pases muy bien con tu próxima y última cita, Sherl…._ — Y con eso, la mujer desapareció al igual que Janine.

OoO

El camino de regreso a Baker Street pareció aún más largo que nunca. Una vez que llegó, se encontró con un completo y absoluto silencio. Jamás deseó tanto que John estuviese ahí para poder hablar con él. Se dirigió a su habitación y con la completa oscuridad como su única compañía, se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos.


End file.
